The Rising Shadows
by Empress Lunastra
Summary: Darkness has awoken and is back for revenge. Can Ginga and Suika stop Umbra from taking anymore lives? Or will a secret being kept from them get their before them? *COMPLETE PART 1* Competion Ends 10th Febuary! Betareader: StarSapphireWolf! TO BE REWRITEN
1. Dawn of a new era

beyblade rising shadows episode 1 dawn of a new era

_Ginga's p.o.v_

_It's been four years since battlebladers and three since big bang bladers we may be older and the gourp has changed but we still have adventures and fun_

_end ginga's p.o.v_

It was a sunny day and the group was laying around chatting about stuff but else where...

In a abandoned train yard

"you should not take others points! you earn them fairly in competitions!" A young girl shouted as she was running from a gang of bladers who wanted her 80,500 points she had been saving up.

their leader just smirked and said

"If your not going to give them to us we shall take them by force!" he shouted young just shouted for someone to help her.

back with the group

Ginga, Masume , Sora , Kenta , Yuu , Kyoya , Hyoma and Tsubasa where walking south of the abandoned rail yard they where chatting until Ginga heard the young girl shouting for help ran up the hill and shouted

"I be back in a minute and evreyone don't even think about it! " he found his way in to the yard to find the young girl being bullied by a resident group of bladers he jumped of the steel beam he was standing on and warned the group to leave the leader commented.

"Where not Leaving" The leader grolwed at Ginga then the only smart one in the group whispered in his leaders ear this

"You know you going up agaist one of the strongest bladers in the world don't you?" he said the leader noticing his mistake said

"You got away this time!" he shouted while running away. Then Ginga walked up to the young girl who was brushing her self off and said

"Are you ok?"

"Im fine no injuries" she said to Ginga

"Whats you name?" Ginga then asked

"My name Suika" she said

"My name's Ginga nice to meet you suika " Ginga introduced himself to Suika

"Why was that group after you Suika?" Ginga asked to Suika

"They where aftet my 80,500 points I have." Suika ansered

"Thats alot of points Suika" he replided

"Well it's not safe here " Suika pointed out

"so lets get going Suika" Ginga said leading out of the area

later on...

"Ginga! There you are and who's with you?" Kyoya asked

"Her name's Suika" Ginga replided to Kyoya

"Hi Suika my name's Kyoya and the tall one Tsubasa next to hims Hyoma the one with green hairs Kenta the loud one is Yuu Ginga's biggst fan's Sora and the one im going to kill if he doesn't stop touching my hair is Masamume!

"Nice to meet you all" Suika said to the group "well can you help me please?" she then asked

"What with? Suika"Tsubasa asked

"Well have you heard of ldrago?"she asked

"We have"Ginga replided

"Well theirs a beyblade thats stronger called apoclpse lopstu and recently people have been trying to get it" she explained to them

"we will help you Suika" they all replided

"thank you everyone you can stay at mine tonight it's aready getting late" Suika thanked every one

later on

after everyone was asleep Tsubasa woke up Kyoya

"Kyoya! wake up!" he shouted in kyoya's ear

"yes Tsubasa?"he yawned

"Is it me or Suika looks to much like Ginga?"Tsubasa asked kyoya

"I know it's strange but who are we to question Tsubasa? now lets go to sleep "Kyoya moaned

end episode 1 dawn of a new era

...

writer's note's

hi this is my first story that's not a crossover! yippe!

i love having fun with Kyoya's ear's if he add the chance to meet me he proply say this

Kyoya:Starlight!

me:yes(sweatdrops)

Kyoya : why do you have everyone shouting in my ears!

me:It's funny!

kyoya : why you little *bleep*

me: Bye for now as i've gotta run before Kyoya kills me!

next episode battle at windy tower


	2. battle at windy tower

episode 2 battle at windy tower

last time...

ginga rescues a young girl from a gang of mean bladers after her 80,500 points but Kyoya and Tsubasa are not convinced...

someone's narative...

After the events of the previous day Suika walk up the stairs and in to the room where the group of bladers where sleeping and using a very loud fog horn woke them all up getting annoyed Ginga said this

"When we ask for a wake up call we don't mean it literally Suika!" Ginga moaned rubbing his ears everyone got out of the bed that they where sharing later on at a table down stairs. Kyoya who had finished eating gave a recommendation

"Why don't you have a beybattle with Ginga? Suika" Kyoya asked

"OK if that's OK with Ginga " Suika answered

"Great the first battle this month!"Ginga accepted

"There's a stadium nearby after everyone finished eating we can have the beybattle there." Suika said finishing her bowl of cereal

later on ...

After finishing breakfast they walked one mile to the stadium it was a three hundred meters tall and it was very windy at the top

"This stadim is called windy tower!"Suika pointed out

"Can we start now?"Ginga pleaded

"Right 3..." Suika said

"2..." everyone said

"1 let it rip!" Ginga and Suika shouted

"Go Hurricane Pantra!"Suika excitedly shouted

"let's go galaxy pegasus!" Ginga calmly said

"let's get this going Hurricane Pantra special move monsoon claw!" Suika commanded

"Galaxy Pegasus dodge it now! " Ginga said realizing how strong the attack was. "Now go through the wind and use stormbringer" he continued

"Pantra! close combat!" Suika responded to his actions

The beyblades where evenly matched in every attack with both responding to the others moves. Each move could stop an elephant in it's tracks the battle would have go on longer if Suika had not taken it had used her next move.

"Now go Pantra! Final hurricane blast! " suika desperately commanded

"Galaxy Pegasus stormbringer!" Ginga responded to the attack

The impact had filled the area with smoke but who won?...

end episode two

writer's notes

At the moment it is the 9th of October 2013 in the story

charter age's

Ginga: 16

Kyoya: 16

Tsubasa: 16

Hyoma: 16

Kenta: 15

Yuu: 15

Sukia: 16

Sora: 16

masamume:16

next episode The white Leone and it's master Kovu


	3. The white Leone and it's master Kovu

episode 3 the white Leone and it's master Kovu

last time...

Ginga and Suika's beybattle had began with each matching the other blow for blow but who won?..

someone's narrative

The smoke had just cleared to find the battle had ended in a tie but Ginga and Suika where now asleep due to tiredness. The next morning Ginga asked to Kyoya who had won the beybattle.

"It was a tie Ginga" Kyoya replied to the question that was asked to him

"It's been Quite some time since I've had a tie! "Ginga said in amazement in Kyoya's ear. Kyoya sighed while rubbing his ear again.

"That was my first tie ever Ginga!" Suika commented about the battle

"It was great to watch you battle Ginga " Sora proclaimed

"Thank you Sora" Ginga complimented

"By the way my friends are coming over in two hours your welcome to meet them" Suika remembered then pointed out

"We all shall be honored to Suika " Tsubasa said after waking and falling off the small sofa he had claimed for himself

two hours later...

There was a knock at the yellow door then Suika went to open it and there was a tall boy taller than Kyoya he was wearing a pair of light blue jeans and a light green shirt and he had blue eyes and hair lighter

than Kyoya's and a smaller girl with ash blond hair and green eye's wearing basic yellow trousers and a white shirt where at the door.

"Who are your new friends Suika and i guess what my brother Kyoya got up to..." the tall boy asked to be cut of by Kenta who said

"Kyoya why didn't you tell us about your brother?"Kenta asked to him

"You didn't ask me!" Kyoya explained Then Suika introduced duo the the group who where now arguing with Ginga trying to sort it out

"Everyone this is Kovu Tategami and Daisy tsunami they are some of my closest friends"Suika said to the group of arguing bladers

"Daisy,kovu the on with red hair's Ginga,the green haired on who started the argument is kenta , Masamune is the one who's still sleeping lucky him Tsubasa the one on the sofa who's watching the argument Sora is the one who standing next to me the still loud one's Yuu and the one in his sheep night clothes is Hyoma " Suika mentioned

After the somewhat redickuless arugement Kovu asked Kyoya if he wanted to have a beybattle with him.

"yes please Kovu it's been ages since we had a beybattle"Kyoya replied

sometime later Kyoya and kovu where at the Windy tower again

"3..."everyone shouted

"2..."Kovu said

"1 let it rip"Kyoya and Kovu shouted

"counter Leone special move hyper beam!" kovu commanded

"Rock Leone lion gale force wall now" Kyoya responded to the attack

both beyblade's moves hit there marks almost knocking each blader other over

"counter Leone! crush claw!"kovu said to counter rock Leone's attack

counter Leone's crush claw sent rock Leone 15 feet in the air

"I guess it's over Kyoya" kovu said while turning to leave

"not yet look up!"Kyoya said pointing up to the sky

"what!" kovu noticing that rock Leone was still spinning

"special move! gale fang"Kyoya said deciding to finish the battle there and then.

Kyoya had won the battle... just

end episode three

...

writer's note's

OC voice actor's if this was made into a series

Kovu Tatagami:Jason Marsden due to the charter of the same name's voice actor in The lion king 2 simba's pride

Suika ?:Emily Jenness due to the fact she sound perfect for her notes: she did the vocie of dawn in pokemon diamond and pearl

Daisy tsunami: Jennifer Lien

Galaxy Pegasus:Matthew Broderick

Rock Leone:Jeremy Irons due to the fact he did Scar in The lion king

Hurricane Pantra:Moira Kelly

Earth Eagle:Nathan Lane

Red Sky dragon (Ryuga's beyblade for this story ):James Earl Jones

Blue Sky dragon:Andy Dick

cyber Pegasus:Ernie Sabella

burn fire blaze:Rowan Atkinson

and thanks Xeyah your first review was the one of a few reasons I'm continuing the story

next episode 4 leoness and the graphite stadium


	4. leoness and the graphite stadium

episode 4 leoness and the graphite stadium

last time...

Suika introduces Ginga and the group to her friends to her friends Kovu and Daisy then Kovu challenges Kyoya to a battle in which Kyoya wins

someone's narrative

after Kyoya and Kovu's battle everyone went back to Suika's house for lunch. They had a chicken salad which was made by Daisy a strange pea soup made by Suika and a cheese,ham and pineapple pizza made by kovu

Ginga who was eating a slice of pizza said

"Suika how did you get that scar on your arm?"he asked looking at a small thin scar on her right arm

"It's nothing don't have to worry about it Ginga"she replied

"OK"Ginga said back

meanwhile Sora asked Daisy why she was being so quiet most of the day she replied with this

"I haven't had any good challengers recently Sora"She then pointed out

"Ginga will be happy to have a battle with you Daisy so why not ask him?"

"I'll be happy to Daisy"Ginga said has he had been eavesdropping at the time

"Then I shall battle Ginga then!"daisy then jumped up then shouted in Kyoya's ears

"and please can we not use windy tower?"Ginga begged

"I was not going to use windy tower anyway!"Daisy said accepting Ginga plea

"then what stadium is going to be used?"Ginga asked

"It's a surprise" Daisy said then smirked to Ginga

Later on...

The group had walked nearly three miles then Kenta tripped up on a large branch then noticed the ground was made of graphite asked

"Is The stadium made of graphite?"

"Yes It is Kenta"Daisy answered

"and here we are"She continued

"Then let get started!"Ginga shouted

"Lets 1..."Daisy shouted

"2..."everyone shouted

"1 Let It Rip!"Daisy and Ginga shouted

"Go Magnetic Leoness! "Daisy

"Let' go galaxy Pegasus!"Ginga shouted

"Now magnetic ray!"Daisy grinned

The move has no effect...

"What that move didn't do anything?"Ginga now confused asked

"It's supposed to but look carefully"Daisy said pointing to Magnetic Leonesss

Ginga looks carefully and noticed that Magnetic leoness is pushing Galaxy Pegasus

"It's magnetism that's pushing Galaxy Pegasus "Daisy continued

"...OK" Ginga who is still confused

"Now Leoness Aurora beam!"Daisy said trying to get the battle back on track

"And hows that going to work and stand your ground Pegasus!"Ginga said After working out a plan

Magnetic leoness sends out a large mufti-colored beam of light to which Galaxy Pegasus survied with almost no damage

"What that should of be a stadium out!"Daisy who was now panicking said

"Galaxy Pegasus! Storm bringer!"Ginga said after seeing his chance to attack

Galaxy Pegasus spins around Magnetic leoness and attacks from below resulting with a stadium out for Magnetic Leoness

Ginga wins the beybattle

"how did you work out how to withstand Aurora beam?"Daisy asked Ginga

"It magnetized Galaxy Pegasus so rendering the move useless" Ginga replied

And with that they started to walk home

End episode 4

writer's notes

Well sorry for the delay I've had hardly any sleep the past few weeks and i had a competition witch i came 4th in

so I'll update as fast as possible from now on.

trivia time

Suika's name used to be Yuria.

Hurricane metal wheel is a variation of storm metal wheel.

An Aurora is a solar winds hitting a magnet field

Suika's a terrible cook as noted is the chapter

Suika's looks are remarkably similar to Ginga (reason to be reviled in later chapter)

Next episode 5 Ryuuga and the Red sky Dragon

Bye for now!

Starlight Pegasus


	5. Ryuuga and the Red sky Dragon

Episode 5 Ryuuga and the red sky dragon

last time...

Daisy challenged Ginga to Beybattle so she could do something useful. The battle was firce and using the magnetic rays from Magnetic Leoness Ginga wins the match.

someones narrative...

On their way back to Suika's house an arrow with a note on it flew past the group and went into a nearby tree. Ginga Then walked up to the tree and pulled out the arrow and looked at the note. The note said...

To Ginga

Come to the old dark nebula base at three o"clock tomorrow please come alone.

there is something i want to show you. I used to be evil to you.

Thanks again for saving me from Ldrago and this my thanks

My master wants to tell you something.

i don't know why.

From a former foe of yours

Suika looked at the letter and said "Ginga you have to it would be impolite if you don't."

Ginga nodded then Said "OK then I'll go"

Next day at the Dark nebula base at 3:00

"I'm here! Where are you! Come out!"Ginga shouted at the top of his voice. Then Ginga saw Ryuuga Jump out of a tree nearby. when he landed on the ground in front of Ginga and said

"I see you got the letter Ginga" Ryuuga then bush himself off

"You sent it why Ryuuga?"Ginga asked while referring to the letter

Ryuuga then sighed " I mentioned why in the letter my master wants to tell you something"

"Your master? Do you mean Doji?"Ginga asked

"No Doji was never my master in fact he's never seen him so lets go." Ryuuga then picked up his pace

Ginga then asked "Who's your master then?"

Ryuuga then opened a door and said "My master in here come"

"where's your master Ryuuga? all i can see is this statue of a Dragon"Ginga said looking at the statue

"Ginga thats my master"Ryuuga then tapped on his shoulder to make him sit down and then the statue talked

"Ryuuga i see you bought Ginga thank you"

Ginga was surprised that the statue talked "eh Ryuuga the statue Talked?"

"Don't worry Ginga Red Sky Dragon please explain why you asked for Ginga" Ryuuga then asked the staue

"Well Ryuuga remember Ldrago who i said not to use? well i recently was given a message by him it seems that Narga is in a rage again..."

"Then why did you ask for Ginga then?"Ryuuga asked

"Well Narga can't be calmed down by anyone an aura reader is the only one that can do it." it replied

"Whats a aura reader Red Sky?"Ryuuga now confused asked the statue asked

"An aura reader can read aura the feelings of Beyblades and Bladers alike and Narga was the first and strongest beyblade ever and he must not be destroyed Ldrago tried to calm he master down unfortunately he failed. "It continued

"Ryuuga It was not your fault that Ldrago try to kill you he temporally loses his self-control and goes nuts. you remember how you where tricked in to using him"

"All i wanted was to find a cure for my little brother he's very ill"Ryuuga started crying

"Ryuuga i understand your reasons you just wanted to help him didn't you ?"Ginga then passed a tissue to Ryuuga

"Ryuuga put your hand in my mouth" the statue asked

"OK?"Ryuuga then put his hand in statue's mouth and pulled out a Beyblade

"That's myself Red Sky Dragon you need me Ryuuga so please use me " it asked

"I shall then!" Ryuuga then showed Ginga the way out back outside then he asked "Can i come with you?"

"Your welcome to so lets go!" Ginga accepted

"Thank you Ginga!" Ryuuga then smiled

End episode 5

writers notes

where on earth did Ginga get his tissues from?

I've going to now write the chapters on a computer so i can update faster

Next Episode 6 Hurricane Pantra VS Rock Leone Wild and windy battle ahead!


	6. Hurricane Pantra VS Rock Leone

Episode 6 Hurricane Pantra VS Rock Leone Wild and windy battle ahead!

After that experience earlier Ryuuga and Ginga walked back to Suika's house through the nearby forest. Ryuuga then stopped asked

"why are you being so nice to me Ginga?"then Ryuuga picked up his pace to catch up to Ginga who was still thinking about the earlier events

Ginga then stopped and Sighed then said

"I didn't know You had a little brother Ryuuga and that he is very sick, whats his name? " he then stared walking again

Ryuuga Then pulled out a picture from his pocket, then showed Ryuuga and his little brother

"His name's Ryan he may be my half brother but i love him." Ginga looked at the picture, Ryuuga was standing behind his half-brother Ryan who was in a wheelchair.

Ginga felt a tear come to his eyes "If only you had told me, I would of helped you Ryuuga" and with that they continued walking until They saw the group heading to Windy tower. Ryuuga and Ginga picked up their pace to catch up, when they got there Sora filled them in

"Kyoya has challenged Suika to a Beybattle and where heading to Windy tower now, and why is Ryuuga with you?"

Ginga then said "Ryuuga was the one who sent the letter." When they got to Windy tower the group climbed the 100,000 steps to get to the top. Then Kyoya and Suika took

there positions beside the stadium.

"OK 3..."Suika then said

"2..."The whole Group then shouted over the strong winds that the tower was known for

"1... let it rip!"Kyoya and Suika then launched their beys in to the stadium, Kyoya who had watched Ginga's and Suika's battle the other day called out to Rock Leone.

"Leone lets get this party started. Use Lion gale force wall!" Rock Leone then pulled in up the near by wind to make a massive tornado in the center of the stadim

Suika just sighed and said

"I have more than one style of battling Kyoya, now Hurricane Pantra! Rain dance! " and with that Hurricane pantra Glowed a faint yellow as rain clouds gathered in the skies above

Ginga then commented "How is Hurricane pantra making it rain!" then much to his surprised he was given his answer.

"Anythings possible in a beybattle Ginga." Ginga then looked behind himself to see Ryo standing behind him.

"Dad! don't do that!" Ginga then sighed

"OK i won't then anyway who battling Kyoya?" Ryo asked then he sat down

"He battling Suika and Hurricane pantra."Ginga responded to the Question that had been asked and with that it began raining. Then red sky dragon diced to comment on the subject

"I guess Hurricane pantra is doing OK." Ryuuga then pulled Red Sky dragon from his pocket, Ryo then looked at Red sky dragon and said.

"How can it speak?"Ryuuga Then put Red sky in his pocket, then continued to watch the battle. It seemed that Rock leone was winning but Suika had other plans

"Hurricane pantra special move vacuum pulse!"Hurricane pantra then sent out a energy wave that sent Rock Leone straight out of the stadium. Kyoya then gasped at the fact that he lost to a girl. Ginga, Ryuuga and Sora ran up to Suika to give their comments about the battle.

Ginga said "One of the best battles I've ever seen!"

Ryuuga who was shocked that she had a tie against Ginga said "Your quite something Suika."

Sora then Jumped up i the air and shouted "That was great Suika! " Repeating it a couple of times

Then giggling everyone went back to Suika's house.

end episode 6

writer's notes

Me:(dances the conga) on a role Yippee

Ryuuga: you know your gonna hurt yourself Remember last time?

Me:I didn't get that badly hurt.

Ryuuga:when is broken arm not bad?

Me:Do What i told you to Ryuuga!

Ryuuga:(Sigh)Starlight Pegasus does not own Beyblade metal fight in anyway.

(Runs) Help!

Me:Bye for now!(chases after Ryuuga)

Next Episode 7 The battle train Master, Seth and Frost hereon


	7. The battle train Master, Seth

Episode 7 The battle train Master, Seth and Frost hereon

Last time...

Kyoya had challeged Suika to a beybattle, it was a fierce long battle Hurricane pantra came though to win the battle

someone's narrative

After yesterday's battle Suika woke up the group early. She quietly crept up the stairs and opened the door, and then using a tuba woke them all up and all of them gave disgruntled comments.

Ginga fell out of the bed and Shouted "A Tuba now?"then stood up and wobbled out the room. Masamune yawned and said with a sigh. "Why don't you get a alarm clock?"Ryuuga just went back to sleep. Then before the comments turned to insults, Suika gave her reason for waking them up early."I guess you don't want to go to a competition then!" and with that the complaining stopped, Suika then continued "Well today's the battle train and since im not going to be entering as i don't fell very well today, so you might want to go." She then walked out the room. Hyoma then asked Ginga a question

"Isn't your brother Seth the battle train master?"

Ginga smiled and said

"He is the battle train master. I've haven't seen him in years!" Then they all departed to go to the battle train.

At the battle train...

When the Group arrived the area was backed with hundreds of bladers form all over Japan. Shortly after arriving some off Suika friends ran up to her. The smaller boy shouted "Where Here to!" Then the Girl who was about the same height Said "Suika! Don't forget about us!" Suika then turned around to see her two friends and greeted them.

"Jessie! Elenna! Takai! I didn't know that you be here!"The three bladers then walked up to Ginga each the introduced themselves to the group Elenna went first.

"I'm Elenna nice to meet you everyone! " She then smiled much to the others dismay, Takai then walked up and shakes Ginga's hand and said.

"HI my name's Takai!"He then stopped Elenna from making a fool of herself , Jessie after watching the two argue she then looked at kyoya and said.

"Well my name's Jessie!" Shortly after that the Battle train began. Ginga, Masamune, Sora and Hyoma went on the first train, Kyoya, Daisy, Tsubasa and Jessie went on the next one and one the final train Takai, Elenna, Kovu , Kenta and Yuu. All except Sora, Masamune, Hyoma, Kovu, Kyoya , Kenta and Yuu got to the Semi-finals. Takai was wasn't gonna go down without fight with Ocean Siren , Elenna with Light Valkyrie had been beaten by Ginga as for Ryuuga Just before they got to the battle train Ginga and Kyoya tied him to a tree , Tsubasa and Jessie battle had ended in a tie due to mistiming on Jessie and Sky falcon's behalf. Each round had finshed and now there's only one battle left The Battle train master Seth and Ginga to battle to deiced the winner. With That they took there positions each side of the stadium and then the began.

"3..."Ginga then Smiled at Seth.

"2..."Seth Just Kept Quiet at Ginga's smile at him.

"1...Let It Rip!" and with that they shoot there beyblades into the stadium

"Frost Herron Use Hail!"Seth then gently nodded at Frost Herron which is now making hailstones hit Galaxy Pegasus.

"Galaxy Pegasus use tornado wing to blow the hailstones away!"Ginga Shouted while shivering. Galaxy Pegasus span around the stadium creating strong winds to blow the hailstones away from itslef.

"Frost Herron Icicle spear!"Seth grined while frost herron sent out shards of ice towards galaxy Pegasus. Galaxy Pegasus narrowly dogged the attack by hiding behind the hailstones that were left in the stadium from earlier on

"Pegasus use Stormbringer!" Ginga Shouted and with that Galaxy pegasus span at higher speed than before to create blue flames and riding the updraft using a vacuum to strike the underside of Frost Herron sending it into the wall nearby and with that Ginga won the battle. Seth walked up to the wall and pulled out Frost herron out, and then walked up to Ginga and Said with a smile.

"Well Ginga I'll would have never had thought that you should become stronger than your older brother!" Ginga then ran up to his older brother and hugged him then said.

"I've missed you Seth"Ginga then started to cry.

"I have missed you to Ginga." He to begins to cry as well

end Episode 7

Me: Well this chapter was whote on thursday but since i was busy i could not upload it at that point.

Ginga: Thank you for reuniting me with Seth. (cries)

Me: You forgot something Ginga!

Ginga: what did i forget?

Me: eh Ryuuga still tied to the tree remenber ginga?

Ginga Oh snap i'll go and untie him

Me: You better (chases Ginga)

Ginga:(Runs save me Seth!)

Next Episode 8 Battle of wills Galaxy pegasus vs Counter Leone

AND IF YOU READ PLEASE REVIEW !


	8. Galaxy pegasus vs Counter Leone

Suika:starlight!

me: yes

Suika:Ryuuga's chasing Ginga with a frying pan again...

Me:Ryuuga better wish he hadn't when im finished with him! (Rolls up sleeves and walks into the kitchen)

Suika:As Starlight-Pegasus is stopping Ryuuga from chasing Ginga with a frying pan I'll do the disclaimer. Starlight-Pegasus does not own Metal Fight Beyblade in anyway. She only own the story's plot and original characters inculcate.

Episode 8 Battle of wills Galaxy Pegasus vs Counter Leone

last time...

Ginga and co enter the battle train challenge match to find that the train master is Ginga's older brother Seth.

someone narrative..

When everyone got back from the competition one very happy Ginga went to Kovu and asked "Kovu does your name mean anything? I know that mine means galaxy!" Kovu was surprised a the question due to the fact that he had never been asked before, he then gave a smile and answered"Ginga my name is Swahili mean Scar I proudly got the name Kovu due to my scar shaped birthmark on my left eye, so here's my question back. Why do you have that mark on your nose?"Kovu was now very curious about it, Ginga then sat on the grass below and answered happily

"It's a birthmark too as far as i know so in a way where the same Kovu. nobody had asked before."Ginga then layed down on the Grass and looked at the nearby tree, the tree seemed very young it had only started blossoming that year. Kovu then also layed on the grass and replied "Where similar but not the same and if your wondering about the tree it's the same age as Suika and it very special to her." Ginga who was now curious to also asked

"Why is that tree special to her?" Kovu then sighed and sadly replied

"That's something you should ask Suika, Ginga."Kovu then closed his eyes at his the thought. Ginga then sat up and brushed of the grass on his back with slight annoyance and said

"Do you mind answering this question for me? How did Kyoya get his marks below his eye's whenever I've asked him he would not answer my question?"Kovu then stood up then he sadly said

"Me and Kyoya where being foolish and where playing with lion cubs when the mother came back she attacked Kyoya. He was very luck not to be killed by the lioness."Ginga then started crying saddened even more he asked what's was wrong to Ginga he then replied.

"Poor Kyoya now i know why he didn't talk about it" Ginga then wiped a tear from his eye's Kovu then changed the subject

"Ginga do you want a Beybattle Ginga?" He then jumped up a good three feet in the air. Ginga then did the same and said

"Yes why wouldn't i!"He and Kovu ran to windy tower

At windy tower...

When Ginga and Kovu climbed to the top they both took there positions at both sides of the stadium.

"3..."Ginga then smiled at Kovu

"2..."Kovu then smiled back at Ginga

"1...let it rip!"They both shouted over the harsh winds

Back at Suika's house...

Kenta had ran around the house looking for Ginga he eventually went to ask Seth. He replied with this "Ginga and Kovu went to Windy tower for a beybattle don't worry i saw the whole thing"Seth and Kenta the started running to windy tower.

while back at windy tower...

Ginga had shouted"Galaxy Pegasus! dodge it!"Galaxy Pegasus then dodged an incoming blast of air in which Ginga had to dodge as well, Kovu then gave a happy chuckle at Ginga and said to pick the battle up again.

"Counter Leone! use haraka upepo"Counter then started to sent out blasts of air towards Galaxy Pegasus then...

"Ginga use stormbringer!"It was Kenta who was now out of breath from running up the tower. In disbelief Ginga turned quickly to look at Kenta and Seth then turned back to the battle. Ginga then asked to kovu

"What does haraka upepo mean in the first place? " kovu then looked at Ginga and happily said

"It means fast wind in Swahili Ginga."Getting what Kovu meant Ginga finality made a move

"Galaxy Pegasus! Use Stormbringer!"Galaxy Pegasus the span around the stadium at speeds that easily went the speed of sound then lifted up Counter Leone to strike from below, Ginga had won the battle and with that Seth and Kenta ran to Ginga and Kenta happily Shouted "Ginga that was Great!" Seth then gave a happy smile and said

"That was great to see Ginga." Then the wind picked up and a sound could be heard. It was hard to make out but the sounded like someone talking like this.

"Ginga go...sky...please...us...I...be able...to...you."not much else could be heard of the of the voice, Kovu then asked

"Eh... lets go back to Suika's house before things get even weirder today" and with that they all ran down the stairs.

end episode 8

Suika: Are you OK Starlight-Pegasus?

Me: Yes I'm ok (Rubs head)

Suika: Here(Give starlight-Pegasus ice pack)

Me:thanks Suika

(Ginga appears randomly)

Ginga:Starlight are you OK?

Me: im fine Ginga

Ginga why do you go and lay down?

Me:ok Ginga

something similar did happen to me as i was on the swing at school and one of my friends started to shake the swing side to side so im feeling really sick right now.

Trivia time 2

that is what i think about the mark on Ginga's nose

haraka upepo DOES mean fast wind in Swahili

Seth used to be called Mohatu in first version of this story

Counter leone is surrposed to be a white lion

The idea for Pantra come from the pokedex entry on pokemon damond : It has eyes that can see through anything. It spots and captures prey hiding behind objects.

Madoka and Hikaru are not to appear in this story as far as i know

The tree thing will be explained later in the story

as i would keep going on i'll stop here with the triva now

Next Episode 9 Movie Mania bye for now


	9. Movie mania

Episode 9 Movie mania

Sora: Starlight where are you?

Me: im here and just call Star please?

Sora: OK Star have you seen Hyoma?

Hyoma: I'm here Sora...

Sora: Hyoma! (chases Hyoma) DID YOU GET THE MOVIES!

Hyoma: yes Sora...

Me:What are you doing this time you two?

Sora: where all gonna watch movies today since were all bored out of are heads

Me: (Looks at plie of movies)The lion king,Balto, Spirit stallion of the cimarron and How to train your dragon . Quite a good selction if i say so myself.

Hyoma:So let's get going Sora!

Me:Disclaimer(Sigh) The lion king is copyrighted to disney, Balto is copyrighted to Amblimation, Spirit the stallion of the cimarron and How to train your dragon are copyrighted to dreamworks and

Metal fight beyblade copyrighted to Takafumi Adachi(Chases Hyoma and Sora out with frying pan) BOYS...(sigh) and /please that note that anything written like this is Ginga's Aura reading/

After an run to a DVD place Hyoma went back to Suika's house, once opening the door he shouted "I've got the movies! everyone!"and with that everyone stopped what they where doing and ran to the TV. Ginga, Suika and Daisy claimed the sofa , Kyoya sat on a cushion in front of them as he been kicked of the sofa by Ginga, Kenta and Yuu drove Tsubasa off the other sofa, Tsubasa sat next to Kyoya,Ryuuga also sat on the sofa with Ginga and Suika,Hyoma set up the DVD player, Taiki and Jessie layed in front of Kyoya and Tsubasa who did not fuss as they where taller then them, Elenna,Seth and Kovu sat next to Yuu and Masamune sat next to Kenta. When Hyoma was finshed setting up the DVD player he the opened the case for The lion king and put in the disc and sat next to Ginga.

Sometime later...

"Hakuna Matata! What a wonderful phase "Ginga started to sing along to the song so did Kenta and Yuu.

"Hakuna Matata! Ain't no passing craze"Yuu jumped up and started to sing

"It means no worries for the rest of your days"Kenta Joined in too

"It's our problem-free philosophy Hakuna Matata!"The three sang together with that Kyoya turned around starred angrily at the three and said

"Just watch the film!"he then turned back to the film to see one angry Seth in front of him he then said "OH SNAP" and runs away with Seth in hot pursuit

After the film...

"So what do you think everyone?"Hyoma said taking the disc out of the player

"It defiantly deserved more Oscars than i got"Daisy Shouted while standing next to Kyoya much to his annoyance

"It was good is guess"Kyoya then sighed and rubbed his ear again

"Kyoya lighten up and Scar reminded me of Ryuuga!"Ginga then ran off knowing that Ryuuga would most likely chase him around the room in anger

"I agree with Daisy now i shall go chase Ginga for what he said"Ryuuga then chases Ginga around

"I think they should of made Zazu an eagle if i say so myself!"Tsubasa then sighed

"It was great and Tsubasa as far as i know there will be an eagle in two of the other films." Hyoma then put in the Balto DVD in the DVD player

"IT WAS GREAT! "Yuu, Kenta, Suika and Sora said at the same time much to there surprise.

"Next film is Balto and apparently this is a true story SO SIT DOWN!" Hyoma then gave a Rather evil smirk which was not for himself at Ginga and Ryuuga who with no objections sat down again.

After Balto ends

"That's such a sad story at lest the children got better"Ginga then Huggs Ryuuga

"That should of just been animation."Ryuuga then shakes of Ginga

"Boris should of just been heard not seen " Tsubasa then trips on a book

"Are you OK Tsubasa?"Tsubasa just nods"I had found it hard to get the idea of the storys plot"Suika then helped Tsubasa up

"NEXT FILM!"Hyoma then shouted in order to keep a huge fight from breaking out. Everyone just starred at Hyoma as he took out the Balto disc and put Spirit the stallion of the cimarron disc in the DVD player

Durring film...

Ginga randomly starts to sing the song Annoyed Kyoya says to Ginga "Don't even think about it Ginga" Ginga then tried to Aura read on Kyoya

/Really sometimes i could just tie Ginga to a tree and leave him/ Ginga then Sighs and thinks to himself

"I shall dig a pitfall trap later for Kyoya" Then turn back to watch the film

After Spirit stallion of the cimarron ends...

"That was great i could sing the songs from Spirit stallion of the cimarron all day long! " Ginga sent a slice of pizza at Kyoya

"Why you little _!"Kyoya then saw an angrier Seth behind him then runs with Seth after him again

"Finally a eagle..." Tsubasa then falls asleep on Ryuuga who sighed and also fell asleep too

"NOW EVERYONE CALM DOWN AND I SHALL PUT ON THE NEXT FILM!"everyone listened to a now mad Hyoma then he puts in How to train your Dragon disc in the DVD

After How to train your dragon ends...

"How many more films Hyoma?" Ginga then yawns

"Well you said you where bored Ginga"Hyoma then glares at Ginga who then Aura Reads

/Ginga that's it no more food for you you shall get a stomach ache soon!/Ginga was confused at what he had read

After How to train your dragon ends...

"unknown dragon species that's just cheesy now ain't it?"Ginga then looks around to find that everyone esle is asleep. Ginga then sighs and got to sleep to.

End episode 9

Ginga: star what are you doing?

Me: Yoga or atlest trying to (Bends leg behind head) and it hurts!

Ginga:Then don't do it!

Me:OK

yes i bend my leg behind my leg i did it earlier and now my leg hurt like no tomorrow now and this chapter is a space-filler since i right now have a writers block.

next episode 10 Surprises are everywhere


	10. Surrprises are everywere

Episode 10 Surprises are everywhere

Ginga:Finally you explore my Aura reading Star(claps hand slowly)

Me: i had to at some point didn't i?

Ginga: Yes you had too ...

Red sky dragon: Me talking again! yippee!

Ginga:Red sky dragon next time kept your mouth shut

Red sky dragon:I'll try Ginga

Ginga: Thank you!

Me: YOU TWO STOP IT NOW OR I"LL SET LDRAGO ON YOU!

Ginga: Yikes (Runs)

Red sky dragon:I'm outta here(Runs out of room)

Me:Metal fight beyblade is copyrighted to it owners any other suggestions to other shows or media is owned by the company/ person that created them

last time..

Ginga and co are bored out of their head so they watch some films and give there coments on them...

Someone's narrative...

After the movie watch exprince yesterday Ginga who had finally worked out how to aura read had decided to wake everyone up and using a megaphone manged to do so everyone woke up and moaned and got out of bed as well

"Ginga please it to early in the morning"Seth then looked at the clock to find that it said it was 9:00AM so he got up and accidentally kicked Ryuuga in the chest who was now annoyed at him shouted

"Seth why did you do that!"and with that gave a snarl to Seth much to everyone's surprise Red sky dragon said

"There's no point in arguing is there you two?"Ryuuga then took out Red sky dragon and said

"Red sky dragon i have to agree"Ryuuga then sat back down Kyoya then said

"I'll say so to... wait one minute a talking beyblade! "Kyoya then Gave a confused look at Ryuuga. Red sky dragon then asked

"Ginga I guess you worked out how to Aura read didn't you?"Ginga then answered

"Yes i have and due to it I'm later going to dig a pitfall trap for Kyoya"Kyoya then looked at Ginga due to the fact he had know what he thinking yesterday and said

"How did you know that i was going to do that"Kyoya then just starred at Ginga with that Red sky dragon answered

"Ginga can aura read or should i say mind read. Kyoya which reminds me when i see rock Leone again he better wish he didn't say what he said!"Kyoya was now very nervous at the comment. Then Suika Asked

"Red sky dragon? do you know Rock Leone?"she then stood up

"Yes i do and i know every beyblade in this room" and with that a disgruntled Hurricane pantra said

"And it can be very annoying too Red sky dragon"Suika was now just as confused as Kyoya. Ginga then asked

"Red sky dragon what exactly did Rock Leone do in the first place?"Ginga is now confused too

"He Tripped over a log and sent me over a cliff it was a good thing i can fly or i would have killed Rock leone"Kyoya, Ginga and Suika all gave a sigh then Ginga asked

"How do i have the ability to aura read in the first place?"Red sky dragon then explained

"It side effect of battling Ldrago's alternate personalizes"Ginga then asked Red sky dragon what he was talking

"ldrago has two personalizes one is kind and wise the other is mad and vengeful" Red sky dragon then sighed and continued "Ryuuga suffered from the mad one"Ryuuga the drops to the ground in anime style Ginga then looked at Ryuuga and then aura read him

/Really i don't know what to believe anymore/ Ginga then stood there without move, Kyoya then asked

"Eh Ginga are you receiving this?"He then looked around for an angry Seth but he wasn't angry at him Kyoya then sighed in relief Red sky dragon then said

"He aura reading now don't worry and considering he's looking at Ryuuga he's aura reading him" Kyoya then took a bucket of ice cold water and tipped it on Ginga who came back to reality with

"What's going on?"Ginga asked since he missed what they were talking about then Red sky dragon answered

"Ginga you where aura reading then and you just came back to realtiy and that's why your soaking wet now Kyoya tipped a bucket of water on you"Ginga then starred at Kyoya who nodded in agreement Ginga then said

"Kyoya next time use warm water I'm now freezing cold " with that he went up stairs to change his clothes

Later on...

The group where walking by the river that ran by the city. Suika then saw a figure standing on a nearby fence...

Me: dramatic ending for this chapter

end episode 10

Suika:Your gonna own me are you?

Me: wait and see

Ginga:It can't be that bad

Ginga aura reads Suika/Please save me Ginga!/ Ginga then runs off

Suika:(watches Ginga run off)OH SNAP...

Next episode Shadow Tigris on the move!


	11. Shadow Tigris on the move!

Episode 11 Shadow Tigris on the move!

last time...

Red sky dragon explains Ginga's ability to Aura read and why Ginga is able to use it in the first place...

Me: I've defiantly out of my writers block(Does a dance)

Ginga:Relax Star! (Tackles Starlight-Pegasus)

Me: OK Ginga but can i still party thorough?

Suika comes in the rather small and messy room

Suika and Ginga: NO! YOU MAY NOT STAR!

Suika:Hi Ginga!

Ginga: Hi Suika!

Me: Before Ginga and Suika tie me to tree DISCLAIMER:Metal fight beyblade is copyrighted to it owners any other suggestions to other shows or media is owned by the company/ person that created them. SO LETS BEGIN.

PLEASE NOTE MADE UP LANGUAGE AND BAD LANGUAGE TOO!

Suika has seen this figure before has it jumped off the fence and lands on the ground then stood up to about one foot taller than Ryuuga. He then puts down his hood to show that he had Platinum blond hair, striking ice blue eyes and a thin scar over his right eye rendering it useless. He then walked up to Suika and said

"Ki stri tantar qui sali Suika luiqui"He said

English translation is: So the redhead Suika survived

Suika then ran up to attempted to punch im to be stopped by Daisy and Kovu then Daisy said

"Suika stop! He may be a person you hate but that does not mean you can punch him!"Suika then shouted at the top of the voice

"You such a *bleep* Umbra! You don't deserve to live!" and with that Umbra said

"Kaser li no ka Suika?" He then attempted to shout his beyblade at Suika but was tackled by Seth

English translation: Under a lot of stress Suika?

Seth then said"Never point a beyblade directly at blader!" Suika then said

"ki ta na kana umbra? nitay?"Suika then attempted to run after Umbra

English translation: so how does it feel to be owned Umbra? nice?

Umbra then Replied knowing that Suika will get ever more angry with

"Lu na ur si stri Lopstu!" he then smirked

English translation:I Shall wake up the lopstu!

Suika then escaped from Kovu and Daisy's grip and tried to punch him again to be held back this time by Ryuuga, Kyoya and Hyoma Shouted

"tani na tay tu!" and the she gave an even angrier look at umbra

English translation:You shall never succeed!

Umbra then shooted his bey Shadow Tigris directly at Suika knocking her out Seth then tackled Umbra again this time Ginga and Sora did it to, Seth then said

"After i told you not to! How bad for you since you did not listen to me at all."Seth then gave an Sharl at Umbra as Ryuuga Shooted Red sky dragon at Shadow Tigris Umbra Then said this time it was understandable to the others

"Shadow Tigris show them why Suika hates us so badly" Shadow Tigris then starts to send out an black fog and repeatedly attacks Red sky dragon, each time it hit the fog distorted to it's will until Umbra shouted

"Shadow Attack! Tigris!" Shadow Tigris then hides in the fog and the strikes become harder and faster eventually knocking out Red sky dragon with that Ryuuga got knocked out too and before leaving he said.

"hanta sa da gi!" before running off.

English translation:we will meet again!

End Episode 11

Suika:(Grumbles) Umbra sure was a *BLEEP* during that wasn't he Ryuuga

Ryuuga: He sure was...

Me:What's up you two?

Suika:Why where you being mean to me and Ryuuga!

Me:It had to happen sometime...

Ryuuga: WHY YOU LITTLE *BLEEP*

Me:before Ryuuga kills me which is highly possible at the moment someone save me PLEASE

My friend: what did she do wrong? It's just a story Ryuuga!

Ryuuga:(Chases Star and My friend)COME BACK!

Me:BYE

Next Episode 12 Revelations of the past


	12. Revelations of the past

Episode 12 Revelations of the past

Last time...

Suika meet an person from her past who she hates who speaks a language that none of the others understand a single word of it...

Me:(Hee,hee)This is so fun...

Suika:Kasa mori ilis!(ENG trans:No you don't!)

Me:Don't worry...

Ginga:Really?...(Ginga then aura reads Suika)/Don't even think about it! You little *BLEEP*/

Me:Save me Ginga!

Ginga:You got yourself into and you shall get yourself out!(Smirks)

Me:Before Suika kills me (AGAIN...)DISCLAIMER:Metal fight beyblade is copyrighted to it owners any other suggestions to other shows or media is owned by the company/ person that created them. SO LETS BEGIN. (RUNS AWAY AS FAST AS POSSIBLE)help!

PLEASE NOTE MADE UP LANGUAGE AND CASES OF BAD LANGUAGE TOO!

Suika had just awoke from her ex she then gently got up out the bed and wobbled to the window and said to herself "It's all coming back why did i lost my temper? to be knocked out cold by Shadow Tigris?"then the door slowly opened and Ginga, Sora,Kyoya and Ryuuga who had just recovered too from Shadow Tigris's attack. Ginga then walked up to Suika and asked

"Why did you lost your temper back there Suika?"Ginga then placed his hand on Suika's shoulder She then started to cry and sadly said

"He killed my mother..."She then started to cry harder and hugged Ginga and continued then sat down the others sat down too.

*Flash back* Suika past

"It all stared when i was only nine and lived in my home town of Kifume valley It was know to had been the place of a legendary Beybattle of the Lopstu and Narga."

A young girl ran out the house she was in and ran to a cave where her mother was "Her name was Lucia and she was the best blader in the area." Lucia then turned around to an Suika and then said to her

"True strength comes from the heart and spirit that knows no bonds"She then smiled and picked up Suika and placed her on her shoulders and went back home she then showed me her Beyblade it was Hurricane Pantra and said

"This is Hurricane Pantra 125RF and you shall be getting her for you birthday."Suika then smiled at her mother then she saw Holyn her older cousin and shouted.

"Holyn! I come and play in awhile OK!"Suika then waved at Holyn. Lucia just smiled at her daughter and continued with what she was saying

"Hurricane Pantra's real name is Felis which means cat" Suika then Asked about it history in which Lucia replied"It was a present from my grandmother now why don't you go play with Holyn now" and with that she gave a hug to Suika

"but unfortunately"Suika then sighed

"what happened?" Kyoya was now very curious about her past

"Umbra Happened he and his bey Shadow Tigris attacked Kifume valley Leaving it in ruins when i found my mother she was badly injured i asked why she said that she had lost her battle against Umbra"She then sighed and continued "She then gave me Hurricane Pantra and said for me to look for my older twin brother"She then started to cry again. Ginga passed her a tissue and said

"Is that why you requested our help Suika?" She then sighed and said

"That and a prophecy that she had told me about Shadow Tigris _Two spirits that are simmer the older one shall fail against the black tiger and be knocked into a long slumber, the younger one sadness about this shall drive her to face her fears that she has but her partner Hurricane pantra will use all her skills and will leave the young one, the older one shall break free of his predicament he was in to face and win against and destroy the black tiger Shadow Tigris... _" Suika then continued "Holyn and i where the only ones survived Umbra's attack on Kifume valley i could not bear to live in Kifume valley and shortly after i left in order to compete in Battle bladers but while competing in a challenge match when i went to catch Pantra i missed leaving the mark on my right arm and a broken wrist leaving me to unable to compete in battle bladers so went to watch the battles and found that you and your friends could help me by my points i gathered to get in battle Bladers got me into a lot of trouble quite often " Ginga stood up then said

"Now that you say it i now remember seeing you during Kyoya's and Ryuuga's battle!"He then sat down again

"i know and i saw you too!"she then cheered up after she had finished talking everyone left the room. leave Suika to talk to herself

"I'm Sorry everyone right now i can't stay I'll be heading back to Kifume valley i feel so sad right now i can't stay sorry."She then wrote it on a bit of paper and opened the window and climes out then headed back to Kifume valley

End Episode 12

Suika:(Cries)It's so sad to remember

Ginga:(Hugs Suika)I know how you feel Suika.

Me: whats wrong?

Ginga and Suika ignore Star

My friend:You did just make Suika revile her past you know?

Me: I know

Next Episode 13 Holyn and Wind chimera


	13. Holyn and Wind chimera

Next Episode 13 Holyn and Wind chimera

Me:Anyone here!

Kyoya: I'm here so is Daisy

Daisy:Kyoya no more fizzy drinks

Kyoya:OK Star why where you calling us

Me:No reason

Kyoya:Arg!(faceplam)

Daisy:Kyoya run!(Kyoya and Daisy run off)

Me:what did i do this time?DISCLAIMER:Metal fight beyblade is copyrighted to it owners any other suggestions to other shows or media is owned by the company/ person that created them. SO LETS BEGIN. 

PLEASE NOTE MADE UP LANGUAGE AND CASES OF BAD LANGUAGE TOO!

_Last time..._

_Suika explains why she got so angry at Umbra_

Daisy was cleaning the house but when she enters Suika's room she relises that Suika's has left the group and Daisy then finds a letter and runs down the stairs and shows the others the letter

**To everyone**

**I'm sorry everyone right now i feel so alone even you trying to cheer my up has failed.**

**Right now I'm heading back to Kifume valley, to see a old friend of mine.**

**Suika**

Ginga and co set off for there destination as soon as possible, Ryo came along so that they didn't get lost and he for some reason knew the way. While they were walking Red sky dragon commented

"When i get my hand on Shadow Tigris I'm Sending him to Pluto and back!"Ginga who was talking to Kyoya at the time said

"What do you have against ?"Red sky dragon then mentality punished himself and answered

"I can remember it like it happened yesterday Shadow Tigris caused the twelve crusaders to fight each other and with that fighting he caused the leader Narga to descend into madness and give ldrago his alternative personality by making rock Leone himself go crazy thus badly injuring Galaxy Pegasus in the meantime. Poor Galaxy Pegasus he was nearly kill by one very angry muttering by Rock Leone he was less than a year old at the time."Red sky dragon then sadly sighed. Ginga then asked

"What had happened?" Red sky dragon then said

"you shall have to wait and find out"Ginga then walked in a person who was walking the boy stood up and said

"What's your job to be here all of you"the boy looked older than Ginga,he had blond hair and light blue eyes he had a dark blue tshirt and green shorts on Ginga the jumped up and said

"Sorry about that i was careless."the boy then asked

"who are you?" he questioned

"My name's Ginga"the boy smiled and then went and picked up his beyblade and said

"My name's Hoyln and this is my partner and close friend Wind chimera" He then smiled again

Skip introductions...

"Well if you want to get to Kifume valley to see Suika work out this challenge to make the shape of a Z success of this task will activate a shortcut to Kifume valley here's a hint as I'll shall be kind _Fire,Thunder and Ice three great birds , thus shall they fight destruction shall befall all only the sea's great guardian knows this answer to this task set by the great Enif himself... _"Red sky dragon then replied

"The three great birds of which Hoyln talk of are the Burn Fireblaze,Thunder bird and Frost herron their master used to be the great hero Storm Pegasus but... "Ryo who was still amused at the fact that Red sky dragon could talk walked up to the group and asked

"What happened?"Red sky dragon then continued

"Ldrago was to be their master but his personality problem meant he had to give his job to his close friend and brother Storm Pegasus but when Ginga went up agaist Ryuuga, Storm Pegasus got badly hurt meaning he had to retire earlier than wanted meaning, they have no master to keep them calm if they where to argue."then much to all of there surprised Rock Aries asked

"but wasn't Galaxy Pegasus, Storm Pegasus's nephew and apprentice Red sky dragon?"Red sky dragon then relised his mistake and said metalily punishing himself again

"Now that you mention it Noba it highly possible that Galaxy Pegasus knows the answer as well"Ryo then asked

"Who's Noba?"it was oblivious who exactly Noba was to the others, everyone else sighed now slightly annoyed

"Rock Aries real names is Noba he is also part of the crusaders and one of Galaxy Pegasus many uncle's that he has. I've also got to say this hasn't Enif or should i say Galaxy Pegasus said anything yet, he is usually the first to talk?" Ginga then stepped on a stone hurting his foot badly shouted

"I guess all Beyblades have name's then?"Hyoma then went and inspected Ginga's now extremely painful foot said

"You won't be able to run for some time you know?" Ginga then layed back at the news, Hyoma then continued"well you can walk Ginga so try to do the puzzle instead of siting around moaning!"Ginga then carefully stood up and launched Galaxy Pegasus in order to solve the puzzle. Galaxy Pegasus gently went to one side then another to eventually making a perfect Z in the ground, Galaxy Pegasus then went back to Ginga then he shouted

"Did i do it!"Hoyln then smiled and said

"You did Ginga!"with that everyone expect Ginga due to his foot shouted

"Suika we shall soon find you!"with that walked as fast as possible while being kind to Ginga

**End Episode 13**

Me: Ginga is your foot still hurting?

Ginga:It hurts still and don't even think of naturlly remides im fine!

Me:Relax you don't want hurt you foot again! So sit down!

Ginga:No you relax

Me:You need to

Ginga:You do

Me:Not

Ginga:You do

Me:Not

My friend:Stop it now you both need to relax!

Me:Ok

Ginga:Alright then...(Sigh)

**well that's was abit random wasn't it everyone? It's not the first time it has been well who's exactly do you think Enif is it's you choice**

**Trivia 3**

**Most idea's for this story come for TV shows and games which i have played or watched**

**Rock Aries name Noba comes from fire emblem 4 Seisen no Keifu or Genealogy of the Holy War**

**so does the idea of the twleve crusaders**

**Enif or Epsilon Pegasi the brightest star in the constellation Pegasus**

**The idea of the three birds comes from Pokemon 2000 the power of one**

**it is possible to hurt oneself on a rock I've done it too**

**the name Hoyln comes from fire emblem 4 Seisen no Keifu or Genealogy of the Holy War as well**

**next Episode 14 The talking cat and the mountain  
><strong>


	14. The mountain and the talking

episode 14 The mountain and the talking cat

star:Guess it's time again!

Light:oh no! not again!

Seth: what on earth are you arguing about?

Star: You really don't want to know.

Light:(sigh) Seth you might wanna run!

Light douges on rather angry Star and runs of with Seth

WARRING CASES OF MADE UP LANGUAGE AND BAD LANGUAGE TOO...

last time..

Ginga and the group start heading to Kifume valley...

at the near peck of the moutain behind Kifume Valley...

It was true to the fact it was very snowy on mt Silver, Suika was on the mountain looking for somekind of challenge. She arived to a small cave to find a tall blue haired blader who's name was Fin. She found what she was looking for gave a grin and said

"So your the blader that lives on the moutain with the white fire dragon Blaze Fala? if you are i challenge you to a beybattle" Fin then went and stood up so fast that if you blinked you missed he then said

"I can't wait! so lets begin! 3...!"He said while setting up Blaze Fala or Fala for short

"OK! 2...!"She set up Hurricane Pantra and grined again

"1... Let it rip!"with that they lanuched there beyblades into a makeshift stadium below...

back with the group...

as for the group they just entered Kifume valley to a large white cat who said

"so your the friends of Suika she talked to me about?"The cat then got off the wall she was sitting and continued "My name Konyansi just call me Konya"

Holyn then replided

"Konya they are and where's Suika?"Then to all of there amasement an large expliosn could be heard Hoyln then continued "UH Konya? whats that?"

Konya then looked to the mountain to the north and said

"i guess she has found him and the dragon of white fire Fala.."The group was slient knowing why konya explained "it's offen said that a blader who looks after Eldrago's opisite lives on the mountain to keep an eye on it, all thats known about him is his name Fin Shouio " Ginga was confuesed the most and asked one single question

"Conterpart? how?"Konya then explained

"Eldrago and Fala used to be one single and prould dragon called Grand kuison, but the aruging of one once prould nation torr them apart so and i wittnessessed the whole thing." Ginga then asked the question that everyone was thinking

"how old are you Konya?"the cat just sighed and said

"I'm not really a cat I am one of two beyblades that decied to give up fighting to guide young bladers the name i called by other beyblades is Sonic Leoness I've lived throuth many eras of beyblade and my age.I'm 1990 years old and a former battle master for standerd speacail moves, i left after Narga stared to lose control himself i could not bear life as a beyblade any more so me and a fellow battle master left his name hokotonton or Ice fenir, i took the form of a cat and he took the form of a dog " konya was ovoussly getting upset Ginga who noticed that said

"I'm sorry for asking in the first place Konya"Konya nodded and replied

"Don't worry Ginga, I've left it behind with my battling skills "she then smiled at Ginga

Back with Suika and Fin's battle...

"Hurricane Close combat!"Hurricane pantra went full speed into Blaze Fala knocking it into a rock and it bonced off again. Fin then said

"If thats all you got you shall regret challenging me! Fala Sun Strike!"Blaze Fala then used the rock legues and went routhly 3000 feet up in the sky and came down fast and hard with a bright orange glow but Suika somehow conutered it by making hurricane pantra move at the last minute, Then she shouted

"Hurricane Pantra! Cyclone windstorm smash!" with that an panther with an yellow glow came out and smashed the dragon off the side of the mountain

back with the group

"when are we going up the mountain Konya?"Ginga was now really going to lose his cool but then a Beyblade namely Blaze fala shoot off the mountain

and into ground in front of Ginga, Konya then said

"I never thoutrt i see the day when Fala got defeated by a girl! nor did i know Suika could do it?" the Group then saw Suika and Fin come running down the mountain, Fin then picked up Blaze fala and said to it

"Fala i'm sorry please give me advice?"With that a Snow white dragon appeared in fount of them, the group was speechless for sure,Fin was unaware of there surrprise as soon as the dragon landed it spoke

"Does my very eyes decive me, Ging a you honnur me with your presnetce" with that everone starred at Blaze Fala who could only say

"What?"with mild confusetion

Fin: finally!

Suika:that for sure!

Fala: behave or Star herself will write you out the story

star:thanks Fala!

Fala:It's houner to sereve you Star as my maker

Star:...

Light:Star's now really cueluss so i'll do the notes

ok sorry about the slowness of updating because the computer i use broke and a laptop i use didn't have internet arggggg! so here's a next 5 Episodes

Next episode 15 Call of chimeara Suika vs Holyn

Episode 16 why beyblade don't show themselfes

Episode 17 return of the storm

episode 18 Sety's dishouner

Episode 19 Phoenix ties

Episode 20 the sky dragons of Sky tower Red and Blue

so i'll be as fast as possible

manakete-girl


	15. call of the chinmera Suika vs holyn

episode 15 call of the chinmera Suika vs holyn

Star: here again!

Suika:save us...

Ginga:i agree..

Star:stop doing that to me!

Fala:I've gotta to agree with Star

Star: Fala Disclaimer!

Fala: OK... starlight-pegasus DOES NOT OWN METAL FIGHT BEYBLADE OR REFENCES TO OTHER MEDIA!

WARRING CASES OF BAD LANGAGE AND A MADE UP ONE TOO

Last time...

Ginga and co arrive in Kifume Valley and meet a close friend Konya a Talking cat...

"Well i owe everyone explaintion do i?"with that everyone starred at Fala, little fearful Fala continued"El drago who's also know as Thordo as my other half were exact opisites one is fire, one is thunder, one is hate, one is love and yet incomplete and one repspects the others defeater and the other could not care less about his defeat " with that Fin asked a question

"Then hows that related to Ginga? Fala?"The dragon responce was

"as i said before one respects the others deafeter."with that Ginga said

"I get it know..."Noting that he was still confused Fala continued with what he was talking about

"Me and Eldrago used to be one dragon one beyblade, but we were torn apart when fighting in a nation made it split in two. We have be separated ever since" the dragon then flew high up into the sky and made extremely loud sreik that could possibly be heard for miles and then returned to his usally form then went to Fin. Then Ginga who was still lost for words said

"Fin?"Fin then span around and said

"Yes?"Ginga then asked his only question he could think of

"how come you didn't react like everyone esle did when Fala appeared?"Fin aready knew Ginga was going to say that, so he said

"I grew up with Fala on mt Silver, so i would be unusally strange with me to be surrprised woulden't it Ginga."Ginga then gave his replide

"I guess that makes sense Fin?... Eh Fin?"Ginga then turned around to see Fin asleep under a tree nearby he just giggled to see that had just happend to him.

back with the others

"Sukia as i haven't challgened you for ages! i challenge you now!"Holyn was gonna do anything in order to battle Suika who said

"just like before i left! I and Hurricane pantra accept your challenge"

at some random stadim nearby...

"well are you ready!"Suika shouted to Holyn

"Sure am! 3..." Holyn replied

"Aright 2..." Suika then grinned

"Right 1... Let It Rip! " Holyn shouted with that they both launch their beyblades into the stadim

"Wind chimera come on the secne with sky attack!"wind chimera obeyed and flew high in to the skies above then came down hard and fast, when suika was in the perfect place to counter attack.

"Hurricane Pantra close combat!"hurricane went and smashed the side of wind chimera into the side of the staidum.

"Gotta do better than that Suika wind slash!" everyone then noticed that the wind picked up and was pushing Pantra away from chimera who was now somehow in the center of the stadium getting an idea Suika shouted

"Pantra! windstorm smash!" noticing what Suika said Fin woke up and shouted

"That's the move that beat me and Fala!"But that fell on slient ears as a large Panther glowing yellow apearred and sent Wind chimera into a nearby tree and winning the battle, Suika then recalled Pantra and said

"We still need to learn how to control this speacial move don't we?"with that a large panther came out and in a cat-like tone said

"We sure do,we sure do Suika"and with that Suika hugged Felis who then licked Suika back show affection

Star: zzzzzzz

Fala: Felis should we wake her?

Felis:No Fala she write two chapters in a row today with no break so she desevers a nap.

Fala:I shall take you word for it

Light:This time Star's asleep so i'll do writer note's

ok it's time for Triva time 4!

A chimera is part lion part sheep/goat and part snake and it can also have wings

Fala's name come's from Fire emblem again...

so does Thordo

again twele crusaders

as for all those who happen to be wondering what pantra is she a panther that feasts then goes to sleep for three day then wakes up and uses it sweet smelling breath to attract pray then it begins again...

out of notes so i'll end it there...

yep i feel like going to sleep now.. GOOD NIGHT ZZZZZZZZZZZ...

Next episode why beyblades don't show themselfs


	16. Why beyblades don't show them selfs

Episode 16 Why beyblades don't show them selfs

Star:i'm back again!

Ginga:your here all the time!

(stares at Star)

Light:cut it out you two!

Suika:I agree with Light

Felis:Me too i have too agree with Suika

Fala:(moans)Dissclaimer! Star!

Star: aright,aright, aright! starlight-pegasus DOES NOT OWN METAL FIGHT BEYBLADE OR REFENCES TO OTHER MEDIA!

WARRING CASES OF BAD LANGAGE AND MADE UP ONES TOO!

At Suika's house

"Felis please explain why i just saw a dragon?"Suika asked after shortly ariving back at her house the group was there too with everyone starring at Hurricane pantra she replided

"I guess i owe all of you that don't i?"she then sighed and continued "all beyblade have a form like this but this form we shall only show this form if we truely feel safe with those around us, but there's even more too this.." then with that ginga asked

"What is more"he then looked at Pantra

(A/N and yes it's surrposed to be like that)

Felis then sighed and continued "We where bettrayed and one houunerble group was wiped out the Laguz..." as she said that Ginga asked

"What's a Laugz Felis? " Felis then looked at where Ginga keeps Galaxy Pegasus and said

"Galaxy Pegasus i know your there!" with that he came out and said in deffernit language to the one Suika spoke

"Sna gi son sa yi hani?" with that hurricane pantra continued

English translation: how am i surrposed to know?

"Galaxy Pegasus i know you don't know as you were very young at the time Enif so lisnen! The Laguz are master shape shifter's they are know for the cat's form's they took, then routhly 350 year's ago a group of people came and killed all exepct one just one they left"Galaxy pegasus was shocked at what he and Ginga heard, Felis then contiuned "The only survieor was a half-Beyblade with the name Lilla"Ginga then said

"Half-beyblade?" Galaxy Pegasus then said using telephathy

"I thought they only existed in stories i heard"Felis sighed and continued again

"They crosses with people and beyblade they are genuarlly shunned by beyblade and ignored by people. Lilla was lucky to have been reascued by Strom pegasus who happened to be in the area at the time"Felis then pricked up her ears after hearing rusling from the bushes nearby and said "I know your there Lilla so please come out" with that a girl who looked rougthly the same age as Ginga came out the bushes, she was very much like a cat as her ears where like a cat she then came up to Felis and said

"Sna ruu ern Felis?"

English translation: How are you Felis?

"So your Ginga I've heard much about from Baldo it's an honuer to meet you my name's Lilla"Ginga honstly didn't know what to say so he said this

"well nice to meet you to and may i ask who's Baldo?"Lilla was slightly annoyed at the question asked and repliede

"Baldo is Storm Pegasus!"she then climed up the tree nearby

Someone's narative next time

When the group hear about the Laguz, they honstly don't know what to say but then the only survior of the masscure joins the group and now the group's in for a history lesson most likely from Felis but...

Suika:Laguz? alright Star that's enough Fire embelm 10 Radinet Dawn for you

Star:Aww Suika!

Felis:Leave Star be she not causing harm to anything but herself

Suika:Alright then...

(Suika walks off)

Star:Thank you felis

Felis: Your welcome my cerator

(Felis walks off)

Light:Star your cerations are getting out of hand over here!

Star: Coming! here's writer notes!

Seirously I'm so boraed right now you be seeing more Chapters


	17. Return of the storm

Episode 17 return of the storm

Star:Please note from now on my made up laugages will be underlined ok?

Light: your mad Star

Star: I know...

Light: arggg!... DISSCLAIMER STARLIGHT-PEGASUS DOES NOT OWN METAL FIGHT BEYBLADE IF SHE DID I WOULD BE NO 4D SERIES AND THIS STORY WOULD BE THERE INSTEAD

WARRING CASES OF BAD LANGUAGE

After the experices from the last few days anyone would be overwellmed, well that's what happened to the group well this well explain the groups dreams for awhile

Ginga's dream

"where am i?" In Ginga's dream i was white everywhere only a voice pirced the slince of the white

"Well so we meet again.." Ginga looked around to see a Pegasus that looked oviously older than Galaxy Pegasus

"Who are you?"the pegasus landed it wings had pieces of armor on them

"you have forgoten me Ginga..." The pegasus looked at Ginga gave and neighed at him then rubbed his head on Ginga's shoulder

" Storm pegasus is that you?" the pegasus steped back a step and said

"Yes it's me Ginga" Ginga then asked the question which as been bugging him all that time

"Why did you leave me?" Storm Pegasus then flicked his ears and said

"Well... it was Galaxy Nova... it's power bounced back on me and i shattered the bones in my wings after that i could no longer fight at full streanth, so i had too leave i had no choice neighther, i'm sorry Ginga" Storm Pegasus then sat down on the ground

"well atleast we defeated Ldrago? right?"

"well i can agree with that..."Ginga then jumped back and said

"i understood that how?" Storm Pegasus stood back and said

"i guess it not only me and Galaxy pegasus that understands the Subphonic beytext Ginga"Storm pegasus chuckled to himself

"Storm.. there's got to be a reason your here so say it please" storm pegasus ears pricked up to that

"well there is Ginga something big is going to happen, shadow Tigris has come back and broke out of Ldrago allternete personallity and is back with avengence and is after Hurricane Pantra"Ginga walk up to Storm Pegasus and asked

"why Hurricane Pantra? Baldo?" storm pegasus then sighed

"routhly 380 years ago the dark dragon or Apoclpse Lostu tried to take over the Sky Tower, me and Felis where part of the twele, that fought agaist Lopstu Durring this me and Felis had an acounter with Shadow Tigris who was Lopstu's Right hand so as of request of Narga ,me and felis fought and defeated Tigris and placed him in our close ally who was achally helping at the time Ldrago allternete personally, now i must leave be careful please Ginga "with that Ginga woke up and decited to walk outside...

Kyoya's dream

Kyoya was wondering around a field it wasn't as green as it could be and it wasn't barren ground Kyoya ran up the nearby hill to see a lion running up to him after the expirce with the lioness he ran and ran like mad forgeting that was the worst thing he could do as he was told that when he was the lion ran ahead and stopped Kyoya who said

"Why are you here?" the lion sat down and said

" You don't know my name is rock Leone or you can call me Sety if you want."Kyoya was taken to a large dessart to north of the field Kyoya then asked

"Why are you in my dream Sety?"Rock leone then used his paw and lifted up part of his mane out of his face to reveil a scar simmler to Kovu's brithmark

"Shadow Tigris that's what, he's such a ***** at times, He works for the ******* Dark dragon Lopstu me and elvlen others where bearly able to defeat him i was in the same team as Storm Pegasus and Hurricane Pantra, it was aways abit strange since i have never defeated Storm, as he broke the battle triangle and became an battle master in the prosses ." Kyoya then asked

"what is a Battle triangle Sety?" The Leone then sat down as said

"well it is how battles are surposed to result in it go Leone beats Pegasus, Pegasus beat Dragon,Dragon beats Leone well thats how it surposed to go, i keep losing to Ginga and His parters due to the fact im part Wind dragon on my mother side of the family as she a wind dragon herself " Kyoya then sat on the ground an said

"Is there any other Dragon crosses in the group Sety?" Sety looked at Kyoya and said

"Well Galaxy Pegasus is a Pegasus type 1 and Light Dragon cross and a prince at that, Red and Blue sky Dragon are my younger brothers and are Pegasus type 2 and Wind dragon crosses , Storm Pegasus is a Pegasus type 1 and Fire Phoenix cross, Hurricane Pantra is a Pantra and Leone cross ,Fala is a Fire dragon and type 1 Pegasus cross and since you might want to know that Ldrago or "Thordo" is a Thunder Dragon and type 1 Pegasus cross and that's about it " Rock Leone then ran off and with getting out of Kyoya's dream Sety and went outside and eventerly found Galaxy pegasus

Suika's dream

"what going on where am i? Felis!" with that Felis came running to Suika they where on an island's highest point

"Your in Silisa the nation of Pantra type Beyblades" Suika looked around and said

"so this is your home Felis? Felis? " she then looked at the pantra who was looking to the horison who looked back and said

"Sorry Suika im just thinking of Tempest Leone..."suika then said

"Tempest leone?" Felis then went and sat next to Suika

"he was my brother he died protecting me from shadow Tigris 380 years ago i don't want to talk about it"Suika looked at the pantra

"Ok then..."

end episode 17

Star:that must of be the longest and most informative chapter yet

Light:that's for sure

Ginga:Yeah right!

Star:ainght you one of the main charters in the next chapter

Ginga:yes and i hate what you did to me!

Star:Bye!


	18. Sety's dishouner

episode 18 Sety's dishouner

Star:Ginga! Where are You!

Light:Ginga's not here you whote the story and there acting it out

Star:Right

Sety:Grrrrrr! Star thanks alot for getting me in troble!

"WHERE ON EARTH IS GINGA!"and as a drirect reselt of Kyoya's shouting

"What's worng Kyoya?"Suika asked Kyoya who was on the verge of panicing which was unheard of

"I CAN'T FIND GINGA! I"VE LOOKED EVERYWHERE!'"Kovu then started rubbing Kyoya shoulder

"What!"Everyone shouted with extrem shock exepect one very gulity looking rock Leone, with that Felis ponced on him and snarled fircely and said

"YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENED SETY SAY EVERY WORD INVOLED IN GINGA'S DISAPPEREN,SAY IT NOW!"Sety then started crying and said

"Me and Enif where arguing Ginga got in the way and got hit with gale fang,by the time i got over the shock of what i had done Ginga and Galaxy Pegasus where gone!"Felis pushed her paw down on Sety's neck to be interuped by Cyber Pegasus

"Felis STOP! There's a way to find Ginga you see i can sightshare with Galaxy Pegasus i can see what he see's" disgruntled Felis let go of rock leone with that Sety stood up and gasped for air and fell over then Cyber Pegasus shouted

"PHOESIS I THINK GINGA AND GALAXY PEGASUS ARE IN PHOESIS AND FROM WHAT IM SEEING THERE LOOKING FOR BLAGI OR RAINBOW PHOENIX! THAT'S WHAT I SAW"Cyber then fell on Sety who yelped

"Phoesis that Burn fireblaze's home but After that chanon incedent and that we could smell singed feather for a week it was so funny and Earth Eagle should know it " Ryo then asked\

"where is Phoesis then and should we get going?"then out of the blue Earth eagle,burn fireblaze, Frost herron and red sky dragon appered in frount of them with that they shouted

"LET'S GO!"

With Ginga

" Ginga are you OK?"Galaxy Pegasus asked as he was going though a cloud

"I'm fine it just hurts alittle.. and where are we going again"Ginga then rubbed a large cut on his face

"where going Phoesis there i can get you Help for your wound and i'm sorry i moved and you got Struck on your face by Rock Leone's Gale Fang.."He then started crying

"Don't worry as long as we are both Ok i does not matter what happens. Right?"Ginga then placed his hand on a sad Pegasus's head

"You know that after it get sorted out,do you want to see Storm Pegasus?"Ginga then removed his hand and said

"OK Then i've got a ton of Questions to ask him about my dream"Galaxy pegasus pricked up his ear and said

"As long as they don't weight me down you can have as many Question as you want and i shall tell you this i learnt most of my specail moves for Storm Pegasus, he said to me "That i'm a living legend" for some reason, i don't know"Ginga then rubbed his face again and said

"well i don't know why he said that and should we find shelter it's starting to rain real heavy now"Galaxy Pegasus nodded and landed in a nearby cave and said

"i know this cave well it won't colapse on us Ginga?...Ginga?.."Galaxy pegasus then noticed that Ginga was asleep and to went to sleep

End episode 18

Star:...zzzzzzzzz

Light:erh bedtime for Star?

Ginga:Most Likely

Galaxy Pegasus: i agree with Ginga

LIght:Goodnight! Everyone!


	19. Phonenix ties

Episode 19 Phonenix ties

Star: there's no Specail comment's here this time...

Light: HORAY!

STAR: Your as so gonna get it later Light and please note this story is rated T due to Insults, Terrible Jokes , Violence, major but not serious injeries, Rock leone's bad Language, Medievil torture metions,Storm Pegasus's Broken Promises, Warring Beyblades, Temper tantrems, Toture, mind control and One unlucky Ginga!

-with Ginga

"Whoa Galaxy pegasus Phoesis is huge!"the Pegasus just nodded and said

"Now we are going to Blagi!" then the pegasus dragged it master to the said beyblade when the got there all that Blagi could say was

"Well no serious damage but there shall most likely be a perament scar there"The pegasus then said

"well Blagi do you know where Storm Pegasus is? " The phoenix then jumped up to a nearby branch of a tree and said

"He here right now... BALDO! GET YOU BEHIND OVER HERE THIS INSTANT!" With a flash the Pegasus in question appered

"THANKS ALOT BLAGI NOW I CAN"T GET TO SLEEP YOU...Ginga?" Ginga nodded "I guess i'm explaining how i got in Ginga's dream ain't i?"Ginga then said

"How did you anyway?"Blado sighed at that explained

"Laguz magic and it was not pretty at that!"Blagi faceplamed himself and was glared at by Baldo

-With main group

"Are we their yet!"Daisy moaned remerbering she didn't like flying up side-down on a dragon,Ryuuga who was at the front of Red Sky Dragon said

"I don't know ask burn fireblaze"the phoenix did a swift turn and said

"Where here!" Phoesis was an wonder to their eyes, plains full of wild flowers went one as far as the eye could see, life was everywhere yet had an air of past battles could be felt and one could see phoenixs everywhere, there where Fire ones,Ice ones,Thunder ones,and Water ones as well. Phoesis was a once in a life time to see place everturley all the group's eye's settled on a small wooded area north of where they where, all was quiet until Kyoya asked

"Are we sightseeing or looking for Ginga?" That for the group was the smartest thing said that day, following Burn fireblaze's lead they went into the woods they where looking at as the where walking Red sky dragon sky dragon said

"It's a pity that bladers arent aloud here but Azadray was correct "Let all see this land destrution shall follow suite" only now i know what exatly he meant" after about 10-20 minutes of walk briskly they fould one intently lisening Ginga, an boured Galaxy pegasus, an talkative Storm pegasus and a about to shot something out a cannon Blagi they hid in the bushes and sent Suika to surrprise Ginga, she sneaked up to Ginga avoiding the notice of the Beyblades and taped on his shoulder with that he shouted

"OH SUIKA! Don't do that! and everyone esle i know you in the bushes to my right so come out!" with being discovered Kyoya,Tsubasa,Ryo,Masamune,Lilla,Kovu,Daisy,Yuu,Kenta,Jessie,Elenna,Seth,Hyoma and Taiki came out of the bushes looking like the have ran thorugh an battle field with there respective beyblades following in suite, Sety ran ahead and said

"I'm sorry Ginga i broke quite a major rule not to battle in this forme i hope i didn't cause something serious to happen" Ginga placed his hand on the Leone nose and said

"I was nobodies fault and by the way it's wasn't as bad as it could of been"Ginga then lifts up a hanging pince of hair that was hanging over his left eye to show an long thin cut just and it was just above eye the group was speechless. Until there was an ear pricng screech making everyone jump a good three feet in the air then Baldo Shouted

"Excel Seapha you know you do have to watch me anymore?"The Pegasus landed with it slient master on it and said

"Remeber i was and aways shall be your bodyguard by request of Giga Flacion so neither i nor you can moan..."the pegasus was interrupted by his mute master who whote on a whiteboard this

"Storm pegasus you owe me my voice,that contract was Fishiy"Blado sighed and said

"I'll give you your voice but when Ryuuga's Contract went void your's backfired and you lost your voice Kieran"Kieran annoyed whote this

"Is there any other way to get my VOICE back!" Holding back his toungh Storm Pegasus replied

"There a way but for everyone's sake mostly your own i shall not try it and befor you ask emoitional stress is bad for everyone."He then drew a Hanger nouse on the whiteborad he was clearly not happy, Kieran then walked behind Ginga and pulled him by his scaff to in front of Storm pegasus while Ginga was shouting

"How am i involed, I defently not getting involed! and why are you draging in the first place!"Keiran then whote

"GET ME JUSTICE NOW!" using the same board Ginga whote

"I'm not getting involed! Kieran then whote

"What's your name" Ginga whote back

"Ginga" Keiran then looked at Ginga and moved his lips that if he could he would be saying

"Ginga nice to meet you!" he then scribbled quickly and whote "Will you train me?Please will you? i hope you don't mind"Ginga then stoped whiting and said

"I don't mind" and thus the group made a new friend mute but still a friend and a new aprentice for Ginga too

Light: and this took you how long to write this again?

Star: Two days routhely on a brick wall of a laptop thats for sure

Light: You honesty don't whanna know about Starlight Pegasus's recently obgained laptop it a nightmare to say the least!

star: You have no idea Light

Next episode 20 The sky dragons of Sky tower Red and Blue


	20. The sky dragons of Sky tower

episode 20 The sky dragons of Sky tower Red and Blue

Star: Light? Where are you?

?:She's achterlly doing her homework unlike you!

Star:Pegi now you acturely say something bro?

Pegi:Get on with it please tentoins are rising in the sudios and Kyoya's gonna kill someone and is pissed off with Lilla so hurry up!

uStar: Woah take a breath Pegi Ok on with the show as i go and ask Kyoya why he's pissed off

An month passed since that inceident now they knew enthogh to challge Umbra one and for all, but they when't ready yet and there was problem Red sky dragon's brother Blue sky Dragon . The details of the problem where Ryan had befriended Blue but being unable to walk long disstances due to his illness, and the very thing scared poor Ryuuga to death, and Blue would personliy carry only Ryan and Ginga as he serves under Galaxy pegasus.

"But Red Sky dragon can't carry everyone so please help!"Sky Falcon tone of voice would get the laziest teenager out of bed in the morning everytime, Blue Sky or Hasneir Shock his head and let out an deep growl at the Falcon and said

"I'll only carry Ryan and Ginga! and nothings going to change"nobody could blame the thoughts of Ryuuga that where

"Come on you have enough room for five people, Four if Ryo's happens to be on too which since he uses Anaaka for transport is highliy unlikely..." Ginga then out of nowhere tripped over his own feet, and fell face in the mud and said

"Just ignore me and GET IT SORTED AS SOON AS POSSIBLE!" Ginga sat up and faceplamed himself and thought 'This is more troble than it's worth' and he was dead right as well and he was to battle Shadow Tigris first as agreed by the Beyblades, Much to his dismay he then asked "Why on earth are you arguing anyway?" then Hasneir stopped growling at Ulesski and said

"Both me and Asneir are guardian's of a tower in the middle of the dragon nation Nagi. The tower goes up into the clouds and both me and Red are considered bodyguards of Narga and Galaxy Pegasus and we both live at the towers base out of all the bladers that had climed the tower only one came out but not how he came in, He's still alive but has a bit of cloth over his eyes don't worry he made an rather dim mistake" Hasneir then went and wispered in Ginga's ear

"He challned Narga to a 1 on 1 battle and got a light dragons tail in the face" Hasneir had an memmory play in his mind

-flashback at Sky tower 365 years ago-

"But Narga your son" the sky dragon was on the verge of crying, Narga just looked on and said

"It's for everyone's sake Hasneir Galaxy will sleep in the cave just in case" Hasneir wasn't not happy at his rulers move and said

"But Galaxy Pegasus might lack your flaw sire? What is of you may not be of him what you lack, he may have"Asneir stood nearby and said

"Hasneir's right sire, please listen to him"The light dragon roared and said

"My choice can not be changed Galaxy will sleep and he shall!" and with a flick of his tail Narga sent Asneir and Hasneir off the side of the tower screaming

with them thinking

'Seriously that just happened?' with that Tibarn who was visting the tower grabbed them and stopped them failing and muttered under his breath

"Well you two where right but don't pervoke Narga for your own sake! it's better that way"The hawk Laguz landed and put the dragons down and said "If you want to get Blado and get him to wake Galaxy Pegasus up"Both dragons looked at eachother after ten or so minutes of thinking Asneir asked

"Why Tibarn?"the Laguz transformed into a person with wings and said

"Galaxy pegasus was sent to sleep by Laguz magic and Blado knows how to use and stop it." the Laguz flicked a eyebrow at them "Just do it Galaxy doesn't desevere this he only three years old! and i know how it feels to seperated from ones they love remeber Kinnda? i loved her and she loved me..." Hasneir then interupted

"Wasn't she a Beyblader?"Tibarn nodded and starred at the two

"She was I...I could not save her but i saved Lilla's and she's with me now "then a orange little kitten poked it's head out of the shirt he was whering and jumped off Tibarn's shoulder and landed on his foot the twosome then said in unison

"She's you dauther right then wouldn't that make her a Half-Beyblade?"Tibarn nodded and looked at Lilla who was now in the forme of an Black dragon he chuckled at what she did next, she grabbed Asneir's Wing-like ears and tugged HARD the dragon yelped at that she then then transformed back into a orange kitten.

"Yes she is"the dragons gave a 'more info please'look at him, he then continued"please do not say a single word of about what i'm going to say or i'll skin you alive! it is Kinnda died shortly after Lilla was born..."the dragons nodded

-end flashback-

"Hasneir? is by any chance is Galaxy pegasus related to Narga?"the blue dragon jumped up and said

"Yes Narga's his father why you ask?"his voice was full of surrprise and regret

"That thought you had it was about you services to Galaxy and Narga wasn't it?"The dragon nodded and said

"Yes it may be hard to belive but Galaxy Pegasus is Dragon royalty and has an forme of a light dragon, He part Pegasus Type 1 and Light Dragon so it's kinda natural to expect a signature move from him..."Ginga then asked

"dragon royalty, Signature move?"He lost track of the dragon informetion overload

"Most moves a beyblade can proforme are ones that can be use by others but there are moves unique to just one take for example Rock Leone's Gale Fang or Magentic Leonesses Pride of the lioness perfected through practice and i think Galaxy allready has one. Galaxy has AeroBlast i've seen him use it and sent Blado flying into Sety, many things happened betwine them two..."The dragons then bursted out laughing then Sety ponced on the dragons and snarled

"Don't mention any of our dares, they where ******* dangerous for our stomachs and morale too"Dragons where still laughing until Suika walked up and tugged both there ears and said

"Where you even listening and Ginga'a question hasn't been completely aswered yet"Dragons looked at each other until Red Sky Dragon said

"The Dragon royalty is known as the strongest group of beyblades even the most pride infulanced beyblade will not pick a fight with them. Their steanth is almost unbeaten but they suffer easily for emtions. Take Kuisson for example he was split in two due to a duo for arguing bladers and it was not pretty, no wonder Eldrago erased Baldo's merioes of the event..."Blue then sat up and said

"nobody needs to know what happened, and Red wasn't it Thordo who suffered more via being very emtional"Red nodded and walked over to Ryuuga and commented

"I know Ryuuga and Lance maybe Ryan knows the little ryume explaining what exatctly happened."Ryuuga nodded and said the ryume which went like this

Thunder never saved it path

Emtions gived it's laugh

poor thunder never happy

it was really unlucky

but this tale's just warring

leave this thunder

where it sleeps

or chaos shall walk it path

only Fire shall know it suffering

as it too is not happy

and before it slept

it left a little tune

to contol the chaos

left uncheaked

there simmerlaites go

as far as eye could see

yet as long as the two where seperated

by quauling of what next

to only cause suffering of

Pegasus and wyverm

shall they will fight

as long as chaos and control unlike

till the day when

Aura reader and half-beyblade

set things right this shall be the norm

"I...I get what you mean Thunder is Eldrago and Fire is Blaze fala i've heard the ryume from Lance"Seth said after getting off Frost heron"Elite 4 right now is still a mess so Ryuuga at some point along with Daisy and Kovu i'm gonna drag you back to the Final frontier!"Ryuuga then pointed out

"We can't exactly go back after what Lance did back there where still abit tramatised. Remeber you where knocked uncoussios, I was tied upside down, Daisy almost got killed and Kovu was left with concuistion. We shall probley never go back there even if Lance is my insane Broth er, he is worse than me using Eldrago! "Daisy t hen walked up sent Seth flying with a swing of her arm into a tree and said

"We all went our separate way i went and still live with Suika, Kovu works undercover for WBBA before you say anything he told me,Ryuuga competed in Big Bang blader, you became the Battle Train Master..."

"What Kovu works for the WBBA!"Ginga intersected and gave a questioning stare at Ryo who said

"He does the last job i asked of him was to find out what exactly an Allstrum Beyblade is with no sucess"With that Felis walked up and explained

"It's a term used for beyblade of known mixed origins for exmaple i'm part Leone and Baldo's half phoenix "she gave a 'can't keep it from me' look at Baldo and cringed and contiuned on for her

"Allsturm beyblade can also change betwine the type's of beyblade's the originated from. I. E Noba i've seen him in a forme of a pegasus and with that one knows not to say a thing " the beyblades except Noba giggled

"And there's a few others too there's myself,Hasneir,Sety,Enif,Thordo,Fala,Baldo,Udo,Ulir,Faina,Felis and the yet not seen and who happens to be Eldrago's son Resiran"the sky dragon muttered under his breath"thanks alot Annka"Annka heard this and replied

"you have no right to moan or i set Excel on ya Ok?"Dragon nodded but as soon as he did the sound of someone launching a Beyblade Smash though all the ears of everyone there and a Stangely familier voice could be heard

"i've heard much about you Ginga appently your really strong so instead of challenging Suika which was the reason i'm here i'll challenge you and your sliet Sudent at windy tower"Umbra then came into seight and grabed Shadow Tigris of who was spining in plain veiw and stared at Ginga

"i accept your offer Umbra and what you heard was right!"Ginga was not to leave it there

-At windy tower 2 hours later time 4:36pm Gmt(Japan) 18th January 2014-

when all the group where at the tower,the clime up tower seemed longer than before an tession could be felt by the group, a good ten minutes would be slient like Keiran until Suika said

"Please win this Ginga for me?"Ginga who was in front of her said

"i can't make promisses but i'll do my best Ok"Before Suika could say anything back to filemmier voices came running up they belonged to Madoka and Hikaru who heard news of the battle before anyone could say any greetings Madoka questioned

"Ginga are you sure about this the chances of winning are 10.05% from what i reseached of Shadow Tigis"Ginga then replied

"I Promissed Suika i'll help her she like me has a terrible past but unlike me her mother died sussefully protecting an incontrolable Beyblade from Umbra and Shadow Tigris."Madoka apliogised and said

"Then do your best Ginga we all count on you."Ginga nodded and with Keiran went to get in possiton for the battle agaist Umbra

"3..."Keiran moved his mouth trying to say three

"2..."Umbra spoke in Smyphoic Beytext

"1... let it Rip!" the three shouted drowning out the harsher than usally strong wind while launching Galaxy pegasus, Excel seapha and shadow Tigris into the stadium

End Episode 20

Star:So Madoka how you doing?

Madoka:...OK i guess?

Star:You like Ginga don't ya?

Madoka:(blushes)and who said that

Star Pegi did afterwards he smashed me into a wall and said not to say that he said it

Madoka:Then you better Run he's behind you(Anime style fallover)

Star runs off

Light:Notes

i final put Hikaru and Madoka in the story and who win the battle

Triva 4

this story is to have 51 maybe 52 chapter(Episodes)25 for Shadow Tigris and 25 or 26 for Narga

Keiran is been in this story in all rewitres done of this story

Seapha for Fire emblem 10 Radiant dawn

FE 9&10 Laguz

Fire emblem POR and RD Serenes Massacure for the la guz Salauter and branded of Half-Beyblades

the Ryume that Ryuuga say's is original to the word

Eldrago has a life according to me(hee,hee)

Elite 4 Pokemon Games

Lance as well

Naptime zzzzzzzzzzzzzz...

-Starlight-Pegasus-


	21. Galaxy pegasus and Excel Seapha Vs Shado

Episode 21 Galaxy pegasus and Excel Seapha Vs the tiger of darkness, Shadow Tigirs

Star: Light do tell me this DID YOU EAT THE CHERRIES! me, ideas and cherries go hand in hand!

Light:I Did (chuckles)

Star: You annoying little alterego of me get out!

Everyone sweat drops

Madoka:OK...

Suika:Thats for sure...

Ginga: Yes it is

At windy tower 4:45pm GMT(Japan) 18th Janurary 2014

With the battle begining all the other's where quiet exept Ginga and Umbra

"Shadow Tigris Shadow distorstion" Shadow did as comarneded to and sent out a thick cover of darkness to sallow all that where battle it

"What that!..."said Ginga looking around the now pitch black area the only light seen was the light bouncing of Galaxy and Excel, but that light was not very strong and it soon disappered to who knows where back with the group everyone was worried but could not say a word until Lilla stood up and said

"Somethings gone very wrong with Shadow Tigris! I don't think it a Tigris type beyblade at all! " With that her forme changed to that of a white heron and flew off the side of the tower, Suika agreed

"Yes somethings dreadfully gone wrong but i don't know what it is yet..."back with the battle

"Galaxy Stardust driver!"Ginga then nodded and with a flash of light Galaxy Pegasus knocked Shadow Tigris away, Umbra laughed and said

"If i can't get the master i'll get the student Shadow! Dark claw" then a tiger surrouned in darkness went and attacked the Seapha sending it out the stadium

and Keiran out of the battle shouting what would of been

"Master Ginga! you can win do your best!"Suika ran up to the defeated blader and asked

"Keiran is there something wrong with this battle?"he then whote on the whiteboard

"There is, and if Ginga loses this...I don't want to talk about it..."Suika nodded looked to the darkness and said

"Ginga Please win,please let be a miracel here for all of as supporting you"back in the battle Ginga was not doing very well Galaxy was sent flying mutible times by the Shadow Tigris with out any resilanece to it attack

"Galaxy has Aeroblast i've seen him use it and sent Blado flying into Sety!"that thought gave Ginga an Idea

"I may be mad but i'll try it, Galaxy Pegasus Signature move Areoblast!"Galaxy flew up in to the air, landed and ran around the Tiger with supersonic speeds crating massive wind and with all it Pegasus's strenath sent out a massive pulse of air knocking the unaware of happenings group over. Blado the got off of Sety who he landed on and said

"For my two thousand year life that's Areoblast!"Umbra cut in and said

"Not strong enogth Shadow Tigris Singature move Shadow's Oblivion!" the tiger stoped Galaxy Pegasus's Areoblast in it's tracks and sent the Pegasus flying out and made Ginga lose, the darkness faded and with and slow walk desented from the stadium saying

"How on earth did Areoblast fail?..."before he could say more he keeled over Kyoya quickley ran and stoped now unresponesive Ginga from getting hurt more and said

"Ginga...Please for all sakes wake up!"then Kovu ran up an said

"We should get out of here it's no longer safe"

_At Suika's House_ 7:12pm GMT(Japan)

then they got to Suika's house they placed Ginga in Suika's bed and all where asked to leave except Suika by Ryo worried for Ginga's life, Kieran Said

"It was me who made this happen and i take all the blame" the others gasped and Excel said

"Keiran you got your vioce back"all the now emotional Keiran could say was

"It does not matter right now, Ginga's very life is on the line" Keiran started crying and hugged Excel

"For all sakes i hope Ginga survies this then..." before he could say anymore Suika came in the room and said

"well from what it seem's Ginga's just in a coma but there something esle..."Kyoya then asked

"Well what is it?"Suika started crying and rubbed her eyes and said

"Well..."the group was not prepared for what happened next "I've found my brother..." everyone gasped and shouted Suika then said

"My brother" her voice was low and raspy from surrprise

"WHAT!"and they starred at Suika

Star:Poor,poor, poor Ginga he's suffering

Light:this is your story you know

Star: And it is the most complex story i've ever writen

Next episode 22 fragments of history and an even more confusing backstory for Ginga


	22. too long to fit

Episode 22 - Fragments of History and an even more Confusing Backstory for Ginga

Betareade; StarSapphireWolf

Star:...

Light:Star had no idea how to explain this Chapter/episode nor did I so Please be kind and review.

Ginga:Please come on.

-Suika's house 7:15PM Janurary 18th, 2014 Gmt(Japan)-

"How could it be Suika?" Ryan asked, confused like everyone esle at the fact

"It's just like he said that we were and gave me this photo. . . ." She then showed the photo to the others; in the photo was a younger Luica, younger Ryo, Seth, who was much shorter in the photo, hiding behind Ryo, Ginga on Ryo's shoulders, and much to their surprise in the photo a young girl the same age as Ginga pulling Seth out behind Ryo with little success. It was Suika.  
>Tsubasa took an closer look at the photo and said, "There's no dening it, you're Ginga's little sister, but that rasies a question, why? Did Ryo hide it? Or even more, how did he recognise you?"<br>Suika gave a confused look and shrugged her shoulders, then, with no warning, Seth gave his response, "I've aways known that Ginga and I had a sister, but our mother and you left when Ginga and you were only three years old; I was only six at the time. Yet, I say this, he's not lying about this only now I'm sure.(A/N I don't understand this sentence much, what does he mean?)" Seth paused for a moment and continued, "I remember when that photo was taken, it was taken on April 21st, 2001, a week before you and mother left. . . ."  
>Kenta then asked, "So you knew this all the time Seth?" He then just stopped without a word.<br>Seth sighed, "I did. My memories of when we all lived together are few and far between, I was not sure until I heard her speak Symphonic beytext, only then I was certain and informed father; he agreed with me that you were Ginga's twin sister, Suika Dawna Hagane." He then said, "Vansa mareor, Suika." (English translation "Welcome home, Suika.") Almost crying, she ran up and hugged Seth.

"Thank you Seth! I'm happy to be home." Seth smiled and hugged her back.

-Ginga's mind 8:41PM -

"Being stuck in a coma sucks, I know everyone's worried for me, I just want to wake up and say that I'm fine." Ginga looked around at the all-white serenary and said, "But now, something's bugging me. Suika. Why, when I met her, she was . . . was so familiar to me?" Ginga kept walking looking for a way to wake up from this coma he was stuck in until a tall, thin, and very familiar figure appeared in front of him.

It spoke, "No wonder you're her brother, you just forgot her, like me."  
>Ginga rubbed his eyes and asked, "Who are you and how do you know that?"<p>

The figure, in the form of a tall woman, answered him, "There's something missing from your life, guess and I'll explain." Ginga then paced around thinking with the woman watching until he got it.

"Are you my mother?" The figure nodded, he then asked what he wanted to know, "Why were you never near?" He then hugged his mother, crying as hard, if not harder, when he found out his father Ryo was alive.  
>She looked at Ginga and said, "It was my duty. I protected the area where the dark dragon Lopstu is, like how Ryo watches L Drago. I had to leave with Suika in order to do my job that I had to do and to study the area itself."<br>Ginga then said, "Study what?"  
>His mother nodded, "I used to study beyblades, I stopped before Suika and you were born. I remeber that acadamy when Ryo and I were younger, we were put as a tag-team. We were never beaten, but when we faced each other we aways tied no matter what happened." She gave a smile and also said, "My name is Luica Fae Hagane, if you what to know."<br>Then he asked, "When did you leave then? How old was I at the time?" Knowing that question deserved an anwser.

She replied, "You were roughly three and a half years old at the time and even then we knew you were an Aura reader."  
>He gave an confuesed look and said, "How could you tell? I only found out two months ago."<br>She then patted her son's head and said back, "You're not the only Aura reader here, I can do it too, even Ryo. So, it's kinda natural Suika and you would have it too."  
>Ginga then asked, "When I faced Shadow Tigris Areoblast failed, how could that be?"<br>His mother looked confused, "I don't know but there's another blader here to talk to you, he might know the anwser to your question and I'll stay in contact with you in your sleep. . . . Okay, Ginga?" Ginga nodded and with a smile she left without any regrets to leave Ginga to think.

'That was my mother and Suika's my sister. I'm not going to dwell on it, I'll just accept it. . . .' With that he was cut off by the sound of foot steps and sat up, "Who's there?"

"My name is Enif Sanzorea, you may have heard of me before. . . ."  
>Ginga then said, "As a matter of fact I have."<br>Enif looked away, "Then you must get around, I really did not expect to say this but . . . I caused Narga's problem. It's all my fault... " Enif shed a few tears.

"What are you talking about?" Enif nodded and explained.

-Suika's house 9:53GMT(Japan)-

"Ginga, I'll win for you, your lost is not in vain. That's my promise brother. . . ." Suika was still slightly shocked at the recent events of earlier that very day. Then she heard banging on the window, she stood up, opened the window, and said, "Lilla, were on earth did you go?" Lilla returned into her normal form from a heron.

"To Serenes forest, I found out a seacret about Shadow Tigris. He's a warped Laguz type that was captured and used by the dark dragon Lostu and his name was Reyson."  
>Suika then said, "You're a Laguz Half-beyblade so do you know of a way to save Ginga?"<br>Lilla looked at the "sleeping" beyblader and leaned towards Suika, whispering in her ear, "Two spirts similer to each other, the older shall fail and fall into an deep sleep-like state, leaving the younger saddened and wanting to deafeat the warped Laguz. But even if the younger one wins, the battle will not be over, when the older one wakes up and challenges the mad Laguz one more time and wins, leaving the Laguz seriously injured. Then the younger one and the older one shall sing the legendery Aira of Control to return sanity to the Laguz once more." She nodded, "It's the prophecy, it's true to every word, you are younger and Ginga's older."  
>Suika nodded, "Tomorow i'll try, but now we must rest OK?"Lilla nodded<p>

-

Star:Ehhh...

Light:Please do review and help Star as me and Star's idea are running low.

Pegi:The "Epic" Discoverey in this story has now been said "Suika's older twin brother is Ginga" and only one author here on .net knew that till now

Light:Shut you mouth Pegi

Pegi:You little(growl)LIgh!

Light: That's my job as the allter ego for manakete-girl 


	23. Hurricane pantra vs Shadow Tigris

Episode 23 A fated battle Part 1 The Battle begins now Hurricane pantra vs Shadow Tigris

Star:Pegi Come on out of there

Betareader; starsapphirewolf

Light:Sevres him right

Star: what did you do anyway?

Light: You don't wanna know

Star:My School self Eh... Crazy at times.

Light: We are a Science Ace!

Star: Yes your score was 5 in science and 4 in maths stats tests so in terms...

Light: Gave the teacher quite a shock when she saw the results sheet

Star:Yes and why are we talking about the year 6 SATS tests 3 school years ago?

Light:Don't know why i just wanted to say NOW LET'S GO (faints)

Star:Light?...Why did i not pass out?

Pegi: You know what happened in science today?

Star:OH...(Eyes widen)I don't wanna talk about it(Faints)

/

Suika's House January 19th, 2014, 1:45am

Having hardly slept last night, Suika had started walking around the living room, wondering if she could really win. No wonder she felt like this, Ginga had earlier lost to Shadow Tigris and was in quite bad shape. She contiuned until Sora was woken up by Suika's footsteps, which were getting harder. He went downstairs.

"Suika, are you okay? You usally don't act like this." He asked.  
>Suika then stopped, turned around, and said, "I'm just worried. Can I do this. . . ?" She then looked at Sora in the same way the day they met, knowing what to say he replied.<p>

"Then just try your best! That's what Ginga would say." He was shocked at what Suika did next. . . .

She him kissed.

"Thank you! I'll do my best then." She then fell back to sleep for awhile.  
>Sora was seriously blushing and few of words too, ". . . Thank you then?" He went back to the sleeping bag he slept in.<p>

Windy tower 9:32pm

Just like she said, she would do her best in the battle.

"Umbra ready? 3. . . ." Suika said keeping true to what she said.

Chaos. . . .

"Yes I am. 2. . . ." Smirking far worse than Ryuuga.

Can be over come. . . .

"Then . . . let it rip!" Both bladers launched their beyblades into the stadium below.

By control, joy, willpower and destiny. . . .

"Hurricane Pantra be on your guard, we will wait for an opening!" Felis did as Suika said and stayed as far away as possible.

"Hmm . . . not bad but there's a problem with your plan!" Umbra smirked, "Shadow Tigris! Specail Move: Shadow Distortion!" His laugh was so quiet that even Storm Pegasus could hardly hear it.

"Pantra! Typhoon Barrier!" With that Kyoya finally set his eyes on the battle.

He shouted out, "That's like Lion Gale Force Wall . . . Suika, split up the tornado! Repel Tigris' attacks!" Suika did as said and slipt the tornado.

"Don't repel the attacks!" All the bladers looked behind them to see Storm Pegasus, looking as if he did a 100m sprint and broke the world record. Chatching his breath, he commented, "Let all the attacks hit!"  
>Daisy, getting what he meant, shouted, "I get it! Baldo, it's how Ginga beat me! He let Galaxy Pegasus take Magnetic Leoness' attacks. Most bladers avoid it unknowingly, leaving them vulnerable to Auroea Beam!"<br>Baldo nodded, "That's what I meant. If he was awake at the moment I'm sure he would agree. If I'm corect, Felis is gonna eventually use Sparking Tornado! The Pantra version of Galaxy Nova!"  
>Then, out of nowhere, Rock Leone and Storm Pegasus shouted, "GO FELIS! USE SPARKING TORNADO!" They shouted that repeatedly to Felis and Suika, but things would turn for the worse.<p>

end Episode 23

Star and Light:NEEDS LIFE

Pegi:Stop moaning...

Mana:Please?

Kete:Come on you two!

i well and truly need a hobby...zzz

NEXT EPISODE 24 Awakening , Sparking Tornado Hurricane VS Shadow Tigris Part 2 Conclustion


	24. hurricane pantra vs shadow tigris 2

EPISODE 24 Awakening , Sparking Tornado Hurricane Pantra VS Shadow Tigris Part 2

NO Crazy comments from the Arthor's Squad due to bad behavour..

betareader: StarSapphirewolf

"Well, Shadow Tigris . . . it's time for our singature move: Shadow's Oblivion!" Just like when Ginga faced Umbra, the attack was unbeatable in strength, but was it really? 'Hell no' was going through Suika's mind.

_Back with Ginga_

"What? So that's why I had been defeated, Enif?" The blader tried to get a grip of the moment.

"Ginga, you know how to get out, so do it!" Ginga nodded and ran off.  
>Enif, still standing there, said, "Fachion please give your great-great-great grandchilden your greatest trick; your willpower." Enif then left Ginga's mind for Ginga to wake up.<p>

Ryuuga, who stayed behind to keep an eye on Ginga, was looking out the window at Windy Tower in the distance and looked at the tornado only to recive the shock of the lifetime.

"Uh, Ryuuga?"  
>Ryuuga quickly turned around, gasped, and said, "Ginga! When did you wake up?"<br>Ginga scrached his head and said, "Half a minute ago or something like that?"  
>Ryuuga anime-style fell at that anwser, got up, and said, "Then you're coming to the Windy Tower now! Can you walk?" He asked, remembering Ginga did just wake up from a coma.<p>

"I think I can." Ginga got out the bed, walked a few steps then, as could be said, fell over. With one quick move, Ryuuga grabbed the not so well Ginga and placed him on his back.

"Well, no matter what, you're going!" And with that they started running to the tower ahead.  
>Before that Ginga said, "Do I have a choice in the matter?"<p>

-Back with Suika-

Willpower is nothing compared to destiny and joy.

"Pantra! Windstorm Slash!" Massive blasts of air now danced around the stadium, they flew up high into the sky, ready for the final stike!  
>Umbra realized what was going to happen and shouted, "Shadow Tigris! Overdrive Move: Shadow Driver!" A piller of dark energy shot up into the air.<br>Suika, totally relaxed, comunicated her command to Hurricane Pantra, "Overdrive Move: Sparking Tornado!" Pantra flipped onto her front and started transfrering electricity to her tornado and started to dive for Shadow Tigris.  
>Amazed at what was going on, Storm Pegasus shouted, "Great Suika! You got felis into Overdrive, at this point there's no way she can be stronger, combined with Sparking Tornado! You'll win for sure!" Nobody took notice of Baldo's comment and watched amazed at the descending shining tornado which overpowered the Tigris, destroying most of Windy Tower in the prosess, and defeating the warped Laguz type in the fray of the momment.<br>With that, Hurricane Pantra, limping in her spirit form, walked up to Suika and said, "We have succeded now, but just like Storm Pegasus before me, I must leave, but I shall return. For you will get a new partner, my sudent, Almos Cyclone Pantra. I bid you my farwell, Suika, it was an honor to have served you." Felis then returned to her form as a beyblade and disappeared into thin air, just like Storm Pegasus had four years before her. The group then turned around to see Ginga awake and well, being caried by, one regreting to had offered, Ryuuga. Suika ran up her twin brother and hugged him.

"Ginga, bro, are you okay!"  
>Ginga smiled back and said, "I'm fine sis, but where's Hurricane Pantra?" Storm Pegasus walked up to Ginga and nodded, with that he knew what happened. Suika released Ginga from her grasp.<br>Galaxy Pegasus, having been worried for Ginga, ran up and said, "I'm glad your back Ginga." Ginga smiled at his releaved Pegasus Type 1/Light Dragon Partner.

"Me too!"  
>Suika and Seth then picked up Ginga and placed him on Galaxy Pegasus's back and the three started laughing in happiness. Ryo looked on, happy that all his children were reunited for the first time in thirteen years. When the group returned to the house that Suika had lived in for four year they celebrated Suika's victory against Shadow Tigris. Ryuuga now had Ryan on his back and started along with Ginga doing acrobatics, despite Ryo's displeasure, Suika had Seth, Daisy and Kovu were doing musical chairs, Holyn, happy that his cousin Suika found her family, started challenging Hyoma to fierce comepition of who could keep their eyes open the longest, and lost to a skilled Hyoma.<p>

"Ginga and I did it all the time, I almost aways won!" Only to get chased around the kitchen by Holyn, who got stopped by Ryo. Jessie and Yuu started singing 'We Are the Champions' and mentally drove Ryo to start dancing, embarrasing Ginga, Suika, and Seth to the point that Seth fainted, Takai painted what would be a masterpeice depicting a mermaid in which amazed his partner, Ocean Siren, who said her name was Ariel. Elenna, Light Valkyrie(Diadora), Kenta, and Flame Sagittario(Unicheval) played twister with disastrous results, in which they broke a lamp, the infamous foghorn, the tuba, 18 pens, 28 pencils, Ryo's toe's(with the lamp), a chair, three of Sky Falcon's feathers, Rock Leone's and Storm Pegasus' dew claws, Burn Fireblaze's nails, Kyoya's nose and a pair of sunglases belonging to Daisy. Hikaru and Kyoya admited their relationship, due to Ginga's loudmouth because of his Aura reading, Madoka helped fix the pieces of armor on Storm Pegasus' wing, Masamune and Sora did arm wresling(Sora won big time) and were running around the house like manicas while trampling Ryo and breaking a sofa, and Tsubasa fed both Lozihec(His "Fishing" Eagle) and Nannakia(Jessie's perigrine Falcon). By the end of their wild celebrations Ryo was in bandages, Ginga could not stand up for more than 10 seconds and the house looked as if a herd of bull ran though it, made worst by Benkei who heard about the party came in with Dark Bull(Taurus) and made Kyoya's already broken nose worst. They slept till one o'clock the next day, execpt Ryo 'cause how does one sleep covered almost completely in bandages? Also, Ginga fell out the bed.

end one rather mad Episode 24

Well next chapter is going to be HALFWAY to compltion of The Rising Shadow which is part of the Starlight Era of my Metal Fight Beyblade Stories

otherworks in Starlight Era

This time... Uploaded (will link onto The Rising Shadows, how? i don't yet know)

The Revenge of the Loptsu (Direct sequel to The Rising shadow and charater deaths occure instory 20 year after The Rising Shadows)(Planed)

Oblivion's Calling (Sequel to The revenge of the Loptsu set 100 years after The Rising Shadow so almost total OC cast)(Planed)

We are the champions!(basicily Ginga VS Lance the world champion)(Planing)

Near The Dawn (Delovpemention of the beybalde ceration story)(Deciding to do or not)

Feather's Of A Phoenix(Ryo basicily meeting the insration of his disguise)(Deciding to do or not)

Works in Sunset era

If This Is My End...Then Let Me Do This(How Galaxy Pegasus and rest of the Beyblades die, Galaxy Pegasus gets revived, revives the others and dies again in the prosess)Planing

Our Return(the twele crusaders return from the distortion world to find all there homes have change) Planing

That's about it...*Passes out after 3 hours of non stop writing*

Star:...

Mana:Lady Star better go to bed... see you next time

Next Episode 25 Aira of control :To awaken our true selfs Areoblast must be complete and unstopble!

Umbra not happy with his defeat to Suika challges Ginga to a battle, Ginga and Galaxy Pegasus agree to pursue and complete Galaxy Pegasus's singanture move Areoblast, But a problem must be sorted and Lilia and an originaliy unknown survivor of the Laguz masacure Prince Loziech of The Laguz nation of Serenes forest, and with help from ginga and Sukia sing the Aira of control restoring Shadow tigris's true self as Prince Reyson of The Laguz nation of Serenes forest...


	25. Galdar Of Control

Episode 25: Galdar of Control: To Awaken Our True Selves, Areoblast Must Be Complete And Unstopable!

Star: Oww . . . oww. (rubs ear)

Light: Stop touching your sore ear Star.

Mana: Light . . . stop being mean to Lady Star.

Light: . . . . Right. . . .

* * *

><p>After their somewhat unneeded party last night, the entire group (except Ryo due to his toes) had to tidy up the house. After their cleaning spree outside the house, Ginga and Galaxy Pegasus were having quite a predictible conversation. . . .<p>

"Areoblast, Ginga? But it's uncontrolable!" By the second Galaxy Pegasus, true to the fact of being a very feisty attack type, was now getting slightly aggitated.

"Do you really think so? Galaxy, anything's possible you just have to believe in our bond." Ginga closed his eyes in an attempt to aura read; I don't wanna go into alstum mode Ginga! He sat up and said,

"What could be worse?"  
>Galaxy Pegasus stood up, defeated by his young master, and said,<p>

"Got me this time, Ginga, and there's worse being a king." Ginga stood up in a show of confusion, then the two heard rustling in the bushes near by. Ginga looked at the bush,

"Umbra. . . ."

"Yes it's me and I'm challenging you to a rematch-" Ginga cut in on Umbra,

"You won Umbra . . . but still, okay then."  
>Umbra did a grin like the one he did to Suika the day before and said,<p>

"But at the Graphite Stadium."  
>Ginga remembered what exactly happened to the tower; it had collasped.<p>

"Alright . . . let's go." Ginga followed what seemed to be a very kind Umbra.

-At Suika's, now soon to be Daisy's, house, 20th, January 2014, 13:34-

"Lilia, what are you doing?"  
>The half-beyblade was running around, reading books, and studying forests for some reason,<p>

"Nothing peticular, Suika." Suika nodded, unsure.

* * *

><p>-Elsewhere in the House-<p>

"Tsubasa, there is something more to Lozeic, you know." Earth Eagle then flew up into a humming bird flying patten, Tsubasa then gave an 'is there really?' look at Altaire.  
>Lozeic metioned,<p>

"Yes, I'm a Laguz." With that Lilia, Seth, Blado, Anakaa, Sety, and Taurus looked at him. Lozeic then changed his form to that of a gray-winged person and nodded,

"Prince Lozeic of Serenes Forset, brother to King Tibarn, and uncle to Princess Lilia. How on the laws of physics did you survive?" Blado then bowed to the Laguz and Lilia gave a confused look to the older Laguz.

"Uncle?" Blado nodded and she rested her case.

Then Pegasus shouted out, "Shadow Tigris, Aira of Control, Duty, Falcion, YOU'VE GOT TO GET SUIKA AND GINGA TO SING IT ALONG WITH YOURSELF AND LILIA!" The Pegasus stopped to catch a needed breath of oxygen.

"Right!" Lozeic nodded, grabbed Suika and Lilia, and dragged them to the Graphite Stadium by their shirts with them gasping for air and giving dirty looks to Baldo who gulped at what they could do to him later on.

* * *

><p>-Graphite Stadium-<p>

"Tigris: Shadow Distortion!" Ginga was unfazed by the change in area countered.

"Galaxy Pegasus: S.D Driver!" The energetic strike was no longer withstood like their earlier battle.

Umbra staggered and commented, "If that's your style, I'll use mine! Tigris: Darkness Claw!" The beast of Shadow Tigris slashed at the younger opponent.  
>Then cheering could be heard.<p>

"Gingy! Go! Get Aeroblast up and going!" Suika was shouting like Yuu at an ice cream parlor.

"Go Eni! Go Ginga!" Lilia jumped up and span aroud in mid-air.

"AeroBlast is a right-angle based move!" Lozeic was shouting harder than the girls in order to get noticed.

Back with the the battle Ginga's thoughts were along the lines of: A right angle . . . light dragons . . . Aeroblast . . . dragon royalty . . . speed corrects aiming trouble . . . speed! "Galaxy Pegasus, I've gotta a plan, trust me! Go into your Light Dragon form, then fly up high!" Galaxy Pegasus nodded and changed form. He flew up high into the sky above and Ginga continued his plan, "Now descend and signature move: AeroBlast, go beyond the speed of sound to correct your aim!" Galaxy did as said and came down totally slient, then striked and defeated Shadow Tigris. When the sound caught up it shook the ground. Galaxy Pegasus returned to his Pegasus form, returned to Ginga and then reappeared in spirt beast form.

Galaxy Pegasus said, "Ginga! We did it, Aeroblast is complete!"

"And unstopable!" And then the duo jumped and shouted, "Our new move Signature Move: AEROBLAST is complete and unstopable!"  
>And they were stopped by Lilia who said,<p>

"The prophecy's not complete yet. . . . Suika, Loziec, me and you have to sing, we must or this will return." Ginga then asked,

"Sing what?" Lilia sighed and said,

"You should know look inside your heart and you will know."  
>Ginga nodded and each got into positions going clockwise; Suika, Lilia, Ginga and Lozeic got into position and started to sing the Aira of Control.<p>

* * *

><p>Aira of Control, Translation from smyphonic beytext (Too Lazy):<p>

Endless grief and sorrow.  
>Hearts slumbering again,<br>Stars frozen in their place;  
>Darkness envelopes the land,<br>But in the spiling of blood,  
>a hope still glimmers dim.<br>In a relfection of water.  
>In a whisper in the wind.<br>Gather your courage.  
>It will break the bonds of night.<br>Take wing, and dance upon the sky.  
>Take wing, and dance upon the sky.<p>

* * *

><p>With order returned to the Warped Laguz and his master back in control of Umbra, he begged for forgiveness to Suika and Ginga. Seeing an honest spirt in Umbra, they forgived him and with Reyson returned, the Izold island to the north. Lozeic and Lilia sung to the Forset of Serenes and it was restored to it's true beauty of long since past. Most of the main group split up; Yuu, Masamume, Ryo, and Hikaru left to their respective duties. L-Drago joined the group after the Aira of Control restored his balance of emitions in his soul. Suika found Almos Cyclone Pantra in a cave inlet in Illia. Ginga was taught to control his AuraReading to higher levels by an unlikely AuraMaster, L-Drago, or as he prefered to be called; Thordo. Kyouya had a rematch with Ginga to truly decide who was stronger, and with AeroBlast, Ginga won the match an Kyouya denounced his rivalry with Ginga, but stayed with the group in order to get advice from Ginga. Madoka was amazed with the history told to her by Storm Pegasus. Benkei is still a major fan of the now denounced Ginga's rival, Kyoya. Sora and Suika admitted their feeling to eachother and so did Ginga and Madoka.<p>

But for the group the trouble is only just beginning. . . .

* * *

><p>Next Time . . . New Story. . . .<p>

The Jugdement Of Light And Darkness

After taking a break from recent events, when Narga's state takes a turn for the worse, can Ginga and his friends calm Narga down before he turns all the beyblades to stone as a broken promise sends him to destruction. . . ?

Episode 1: Cyclone vs Galaxy, A Sibling Rivalry? Galaxy Pegasus's Light dragon form returns.

A year after their first meeting, can twins Ginga and Suika face eachother again, both giving their all until Galaxy Pegasus-!

Mana: Lady Star you split the stories?

Star: Yes, due to it being 50+ chapters, so I split it in half. . . .

Kete: Why do I get a bad feeling about this?

Star: So now The Rising Shadows is complete but their will and shall be more to come.

*Kete and Mana Animefall*

Kete: Yeah...

* * *

><p>Ok Since It's gonna be awhile untill I'll Upload the next part of The Rising Shadows series...I've got an Idea<p>

Match music to the chapters and future chapters of my stories to a fire emblem tune

Chapters are

Shadow Tigris on the move!  
>The mountain and the talking cat<br>return of the storm  
>Fragments of History and an even more Confusing Backstory for Ginga<br>A fated battle Part 1 The Battle begins now Hurricane pantra vs Shadow Tigris  
>Loki and the demon dragon Idoun<br>Lotsu's Return  
>Galdar of Control: To awaken our true selfs Areoblast must be complete and unstopble!<br>Kyoya vs The King of lions; Zepher  
>Agaist the Fallen Angel: Specail Move Infinty cusade Ginga vs Van<p>

Music

Ideals clash  
>Campaign of Fire<br>Softly with Grace  
>Togeather We Ride<br>Priestess in the Dark  
>Shaman in the Dark<br>Return of the Demon King  
>Galdr of Rebirth<br>March of the Lion King  
>Beauty is a Mad Mistress<p>

The person with the most correct while be able to name an OC (Details will be sent to winner) and 5 reviews to their stories and I'll fave them

Runner up will have 3 reveiws to their stories and I'll fav them

Note: Titles are misleading so listen to them on youtube!

PLEASE ENTER OR I'LL END UP MAD! AND IF YOU WANT TO KNOW THE OC CONNECTED TO KYOYA!


End file.
